Hannah potter and her rebels
by Law226
Summary: Hannah potter fades after that terrible night. On her 8th birthday her and her father have a fight that changes everything now what happens 8 years later when voldemort is back and her brother isn't the boy who lived. FEM girl who lived. Malfoy/Hannah potter. under maintenance
1. Chapter 1

realisation

OK just so people know this is my first fanfic but I have always been a harry Potter nut and yes there is a story like this but I can't remember who wrote I just know its called the underground or something like that but he/she only did like 4 chapter before saying he/she didn't like it and rewrote a chapter and for future reads and possible writers if you start something please pleas finish it!

I don't own harry potter as I doubt such creativity could come from me but here it is and I hope people like it please review and all that.

personally I never read ANs so I won't take it personally if u didn't read all that.

Hannah potter watched from the stairs, it was her brother the brat who lived birthday.

well that's how her 'parents' saw it.

to them she didn't exist, only her god father Sirius black saw her and he hated the way her parents fawned and spoiled jack. it had been this way since peter petigrew the rat sold her parents out to MOLDEMORT. oh sorry voldemort. why people are afraid of a name that's made up I don't know. well everyone knows what happened so I won't repeat it but since fumbledork, oh again sorry dumbledore declared jack Nathanial potter the saviour Hannah had faded into the background until she didn't exist.

her bedroom was in the attic and the house elves where the ones that raised her. no matter as after her and jack turned 5 dumbledore had said Jack should start training and so he did. Hannah trained by herself but was, much to the adults confusion ,more successful not they would know it but Hannah could do wandless magic as easily as breathing whilst her (urgh she hated called them family) brother had trouble even with a wand. according to Mad-eye he was borderline squib bunt no one would accept that.

jack himself was kept away from her and that was fine as he was such a spoiled brat.

so Hannah sat alone on the stairs waiting for her godfather, the only one to notice her since moony had been banned as he was a 'danger' to their precesious baby boy yes the only reason padfoot came round anymore was to check on Hannah. At last he came through the door and (much to James disgust)/walked right up to her and gave the best hug and pulled out a present from his pocket and subtle gave it to he, he smiled and whispered "hope you like it birthday girl and I love you" it always gave her hope when siri did things like this; she huged him tighter. knowing he had made his views on who he liked best Sirius turned round and gave a bright forced smile that clearly stated 'let's get this over with'

"'where's the birthday boy then"he said with faked enthusiasm which made Hannah hide a smirk as she once again crept out of view.

later that evening after the party down stairs had ended Hannah crept back down with Sirius's present and ran out the back door. the broom siri had given her was the second best in the world siri had stated that he couldn't give her the best as that was what the brat had and it would be taken from her.

she had just got in the air when she heard a shout from bellow. she looked down and saw James standing there motioning her to come down so she did with a feeling of dread settling in her stomach.

" where did you get that" he ordered snatching it off her

"give it it back it was a gift!"

"you stole it from jack you mean"

"no!!! siri gave it to me"

SLAP!!!!

Hannah fell back to the ground as James towered over her. he was furious

"Sirius doesn't care about YOU he PITIES you. you lier"

Hannah had enough and her magic reacted to her fury as he eyes narrowed and she hissed "how dare you! at least he noticed me and you call yourself parents! your not fit to look after a stick!" she was dangerous and it started to rain and lightening struck the roof.

Hanna turned towards the house and ran to her room, pulled up the floor boards and grabbed the prepacked bag. you see Hannah had made this decision ages ago and had even got a job. she had over 600 thousand saved up and lily and James never noticed.

That night Hannah Marie potter died.

though just as she was about to leave she heard talking in the dinning room. so she listened.

" don't understand how can he be so magically weak! he's the saviour!" James said in out rage

"I don't know James , what about the girl"

"she's never done abit of magic"

inwardly Hannah scoffed like you would know asshat!!

never the less any magic she does possess should be given to Jack if only to make him stronger and it may well save his life, I'm sure she would understand"

Hannah wanted to scream dumbledore and his greater good did her head in. before any more could be said she left.

?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

 **please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**life**

Draco Malfoy couldn't wait to get away from his father and the form of escape came at age 11 as a Hogwarts letter

; this is how they ended up in Diagon Ally get his robes fitted

you see malfoy was expected to follow his father and be the perfect little death eater but he didn't want to be. he thought they were cruel and he didn't want a part in it. he couldn't say anything though his father already practices the cruciartus curse on him to keep him obedient.

he was walking past an aclove when a pale hand shot out and pulled him in. he was ready to scream when a hand was placed over his mouth and a hiss in his ear

"perhaps you should listen before giving away our persition"

Draco's eyes widened. "if you want to know more nod you head" the was a pause as his captive seemed to think on something

"if not I'll let you go and never see u again but know this Severus would be disappointed if you dismissed my offer before learning more"

so draco nodded after all his godfather was the only one who knew his views and understood him.

then to his surprise the figure let him go, turned to the wall behind him and placed a hand on it. then the wall moved to reveal a secret tunnel.

"come on then... oh an do try to keep up" with that the figure ran and draco followed.

the tunnel twisted and turned and draco had no idea where he was. then the figure came to a stop.

"welcome to rhyddid" he said throwing his arms wide.

Draco looked past him and gasped

it was incredible, dispite being underground there was a lot of light and the ceiling was really high up and to the left was a bar that had drinks behind it and lots of people were there speaking all different languages but it seemed that everyone understood each other next to that there were chairs sofas and tables with more people just talking and playing and everyone got on. draco also noticed that everyone seemed to have a tattoo on their neck. so were of a crescent shaped moon and others were of simple triangles. there were others but these stood out most and there were lots of them.

the figure chuckled at him as he watched his reaction

"what is this place" he asked breathlessly

" rhyddid" he said simply and draco gave him an unimpressed look "freedom in welsh"

draco raised an eyebrow

"and who are you then"

"a servant of rhyddid"

"which means freedom if you were free you wouldn't be a servant"

"clever"

"so..."

but the figure had started walking towards an exit toward the right and draco got the feeling he should follow, so he did. the figure didn't seem bothered by the amount of people or how friendly they were, he ducked things slid out the way of things and slinger away like the shadows on the wall. suffice to say draco had trouble keeping up.

the figure(who he had finally caught up) turn to him with a grin.

"you'll get used to that, now then welcome the meeting room and I have to admit you aren't what I was expecting"

the figure had taken of its cloak whilst talking and draco was shocked to see a female body with long silky black hair with red highlights a just developing chest with descent breasts, full red lips and Rosen checks on pale unmarked skin besides a lightening scar in her forehead. but best of all bright kill-curse green eyes.

"your not what I expected either" he said without thinking but then turned to her scared only to find her smiling

"guess were even then anyway this place is a sanctuary made me a few years ago for the people who are cast out from society the rules are simple and everyone has similar backgrounds. there are 6 werewolf packs and about 3 vampire colonies. this rules are that no one fights if they have a problem come talk to me about it and have a vote, everyone gets on" draco snorts

"its not possible for werewolves and vampires to get along" he sneered

"most people think that but that's only because its been drilled into them by the same wizards that reject,hunt and murder them"

"why and I still don't know who you are"

"power and if I told you I'd have to kill you"

draco lifted an eyebrow

"so what am I doing here"

"a friend of yours who I owe a favour to put in a good word so I decided to check it out, I am a woman of my word you know"

"oh" draco said lamely he didn't really have an answer for that.

"look I know you don't want to be what they want you to be" she paused " I didn't either that's why I left and that's why your here so would you consider staying here" to draco it sounded desperate and when he looked at her he could tell she was pleading here to stay so he though _I really don't want to go back but I don't know anything about this place or her it could be dangerous. but if I go, I go back to them and this a chance to change my fate. so take it please_ the voice in his head sounded just like his godfather and he knew sev would want him to do this.

he turned to this beautiful saviour and said " if I can change my name and" he hesitated " I want to know who you really are "

the girl smiled the brightest smile yet and said "sure change your name if you like and people call me destiny"

"thank you but you misunderstood I mean who you are not what your called"

the girl bit her lip and every ounce of confidence suddenly disappeared. she looked down and removed her mask " please don't change your mind. I was Hannah Marie Potter but not any more. I decided to change my destiny and I'm not going back." she had finished strongly and fierce but then she looked at his shocked face and whispered self concisely "please don't tell anyone"

why would I do that" draco sneered reassuringly but his lips quirked up in a slight smile and he gained a smile in return

and that people is how Fate was born and draco malfoy was killed


	3. Chapter 3

**joined by chance**

Hannah frowned as she reread the letter from her only friend she had from the potters. her and Nevile were more like brother and sister and straight away he didn't like jack which was why he was banned from come to Potter mansion. of course his own parents were mortified and sent their only son to be raised by his grandma so they could pay more attention to the Potter's boy.

Nevile had started Hogwarts and it didn't sound as great as it was advertised to be, the was a sense of mystery but the predjuce and rasism too away any excitement. in fact just a week Severus had sent along a juggle born witch who had nearly been killed by a mountain troll thanks to no student wanting to be friends with her as she was muggle born.

Hermione granger was now settling in with the other children. that came for refuge, their were a lot of them and Slytherin house was pretty empty thanks to Draco's connections. draco knew most of the death eater children were abused so he gave this m a better place to live and a new education after all a muggle was smart in their own right. this was taught to everyone in their education unit and they had about 60% higher scores than any school in. Britain.

back to Nevile, he wasn't doing well and his magic seemed weak since he had a wand. Hannah was worried to because the few death eater children that were there targeted everyone and it was in the news last week that the amount of people and children going missing had risen. the rhyddid wasn't well known so no one could link it and as most people who joined stayed here anyway there wasn't much cause for worry.

Hannah had sent a letter to Nevile suggest they meet up; it had been years since they had seen each other and as much as she was glad to have Draco he was a bit sarcastic. this would be dangerous as she had been mentioned in the newspaper when it was found out (finally) that the Potter's daughter didn't turn up at Hogwarts. that article had her and Draco in stitches.

 ** _Potter's daughter among the missing children_** ** _dear readers it has come to my attention that the Potter's only daughter did not turn up at Hogwarts and now I'm sure your confused. it turns out that not many people knew about her and when her parents were asked they said with tears running down the face and sorrow in their hearts "it was for her own protection" dear readers our hearts go out to the potters and hope the girl returns safely._** ** _but then the disappearances are not just limited to the "light" families who ever is taking these children don't care what family their from as the children that were taken are as bellow:_** ** _Knott_** ** _zabini_** ** _greengrass_** ** _malfoy_** ** _bulstrode_** ** _McNair_** ** _Granger_** ** _farly_** ** _young_** ** _Jameson_** ** _Ramsey_** ** _brown_** ** _Carpenter_** ** _denner_** ** _bramble_** ** _reeve_** ** _Collins_** ** _gill_** ** _creevey_** the list was very long and each child a different class or blood, but then the pedjuice speeds far and wide and so their targets seek refuge here away from that. now their was no official leader but most people saw Hannah and Draco as in charge. so they got a lot of respect.

a new development was that werewolves and vampires had started too find a mate in each other and the out come where what Hannah liked to call a werevamp. the children were very beautiful and had intense hearing and senses but they weren't venomous nor did they change during the full moon. instead the change is natural non painfully and best of all they could change any time they wanted so it was more like being an animagus

whilst Hannah was lost in thought Draco decided she looked way to serious and therefore tapped her on the shoulder.

"hey you OK"

"yeah just a letter from a friend"

Draco knew about Nevile and knew Hannah was planning on bringing him home.

"is he ready do you think"

"you know its his choice to come right, and I'm going to meet him soon"

Draco raised his dam eyebrow and gave her a look

"sneaking into Hogwarts is dangerous what if you get caught"

Hannah shook her head, stood and moved towards the meeting room where all the cloaks were. she grabbed her own slipped it on a then moved towards the exit. _I hope he will join us tonight._ and then Hannah was gone in the night

Draco watched worriedly he cared a great deal more than he would be willing to admit but destiny was a beautiful girl. just then he heard a crash up stairs which meant it was dinner time and the pups were ready to eat, he smiled and turned away from the exit deciding she was fine. he sat at his seat next to Blaise at the long table that magically fits everyone. most people where there but the most noticeable empty seat was next to Draco, destiny's seat.

"master fate, where's lady destiny" at tiny voice asked timidly from under the table. Draco smiled softly at the small girl pulled he onto his lap and said "hello Clara, lady destiny has gone out and will be back later now enjoy your meal" with that everyone began to eat

 **at Hogwarts** Hannah wove through the halls in complete silence as she made her way to the dungeons where her eye at school resided. she hoped he hadn't left for dinner yet. to her luck he hadn't and answered her 5th knock with his usual grouchiness.

"yes!" he hissed as he yanked the door open only to stop short and stuttered"milady! what are you doing here"

Hannah regarded him for a second and replied " I hope you don't always answer your door in such a manner, its rude. I need you to get Longbottom to me"

Snape starred at her before nodding and walking to the great hall. Hannah watched him and followed him after turning invisible.

professor Snape walked up to the gyffindore table and passed a note to Neville who was eating away from then others.

 ** _go to the one eyed witch_** ** _HP_** Nevile got up immediately and walked calmly out the hall.

Hannah was waiting for him and as soon as she saw him throw her arms around him.

"Hannah" he breathed

"oh nev I've missed you"

they stayed like that for a moment before Nevile pulled away and looked her up and down

"you look good Han, what's up"

"nothings up just wanted to see if you wanted to come with me"

Nevile looked at her shocked and Hannah's face fell thinking that he didn't want to

"I just thought..." but she was cut off by Nevile's arms around her and she smiled again

"yes yes yes please" he had wanted to be with his sister in all but blood and had wanted to find away but now she was going to take him with her.

suddenly she smirked and he knew she was thinking of playing a prank. "it has to be something big" confirming his thoughts and he nodded and smirked to. she thought for moment before smiling evilly.

they spent 3 hours planning and practising wandless magic which surprising to Nevile was much easier than with a wand. then Hannah left with a promise same place same time every night til Saturday the day he would leave.

 **next day**

Nevile was woken by his dorm mates and groaned and rolled over _plan exit with style starts now_ he thought and went back to sleep; the plan was to cause as much trouble as possible and then on the last night give everyone a good scare so that was why he turned up to transfiguration half an hour late and smirking whilst McGonagall stood trying to yell at him until she gave in and told him stood sit down and see her after class but he carried on being disruptive and walked out on time with his class mates, he had made sure that pevees was ready with a bucket of lemonade and ice to pour on her should she try to call him back.

this went on all week as you can imagen he got a lot (3 years worth) of detentions and he didn't plan on attending any of them, it was getting on the professor's last nerve except one. disbite his mask professor Snape was quite amused as Nevile disrupted his lesson by tipping pansy Parkinson's coldren and telling her to go shag a hippogriff (and that was the polite version) he got another month for that.

this carried on until Friday night, he and the griffindores played truth or dare. it was his last night here so it was time for the big scare. Hannah had sneaked in invisible and sat just behind Ron weasley. it was his turn so Hannah leaned forward and whispered in his ear " _pick Nevile"_ so he did and Nevile chose dare just like planned. so Hannah leaned forward again and whispered" _do the bloody Mary challenge"_ the muggle borne looked excited and scared _so the plan was working already_ she thought, she watched as Nevile fought a smirk and walked to the bath room and closed the door.

once the door was shut they heard Nevile shout "bloody Mary"

1

"bloody Mary"

2

" **BLOODY MARY!"** then silence 321

SMASH!

ARGHHHH!

everyone jumped as they heard Nevile scream and then they were at the door banging to get in. no one noticed the common room door open as Hannah made her way out of the school trying hard not to laugh as she saw McGonagall running up to the griffindores common room to see what was going on.

 **on the other side**

Nevile closed the door and allowed a smirk to cover his face as he waved his hand to create an illusion. now the mirror looked smashed and blood splatted along with the floor, walls, door, ceiling, taps and sink he then placed a spell on the mirror to show his reflection but this reflection had bloody tears flowing from his eyes, bloody hands pressed against the glass and black circles around his eyes. Nevile then pulled out a vile of vanishing glass and then his portkey that was tied to his things. the activation words were

"bloody Mary" _oh my god its time_ he thought gleefully

" bloody Mary " _this is gonna be so good_

" **BLOODY MARY"** Nevile through the vile and it smashed and then he screamed as loud as he could and then he disappeared. just as the door burst open and standing horrified was McGonagall. by this point everyone in the common room was screaming.

 _well if they didn't believe in it before now they defiantly do_

Nevile longbottom was dead

 **?**

 **OK so that was so much fun to write and I'm looking forward to comments/reviews and I would love to hear more pranks so I can include them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Severus story

professor Severus Snape watched as his coworker Minerva McGonagall pase the staff room in amusement. all the staff was up in sorts of term that trick longbottom played though he he knew it wasn't just him, lady destiny would have helped to, for some reason she hated Dumbledore and by extension Hogwarts. Snape was curious though why she had an interest in all the children here but what was more curious was that when the first lot of teenagers went missing 3 years ago they reappeared and took the their N.E.W.Ts and all of them passed with above 80% and when they were asked where they were all they said was they were home. the media was going mad about Stockholm syndrome and stuff.

"where could he have gone, that bathroom was empty before he went in and then he was gone, oh we should have guessed something was wrong his behavior this past week was anything but normal, the amount of detentions surpassed even the weasley twins!" McGonagall ranted "and what are you smirking at, could you at least pretend you care!"

at that his face became serious "and what gave the impression that i don't care" he drawled "as much as I dispies them I wouldn't see any harm come to them, I am disappointed in you Minerva, maybe if you had talked to the boy and been a better head of house this wouldn't happen, and its not !like an of that blood was his. didn't filius tell us it was an illusion designed to scare"

before she could reply the headmaster walked in, his face grave as a stood before his panicked staff. "iam afraid Mr longbottom is no longer in the castle and we can only assume he was kidnapped like the others..." Snape tuned out, he thought about when he first met his dark mistress.

flashback

he was in muggle London just trying to get away from the stares and shouts in diagon ally. even though dumbledore vouched for him he was still targeted and hated. what was worse was that lily hated him and was turning into a bitchy self centred diva that just soaked up the fame her child got her.

it had been 7 years since that Halloween night and the brat was worse than his egotistical father, literally demanding people to buy he m sweets for his "greater good" of course the people happily throw money at them to by their sweet humble saviour sweets.

Snape scoffed at the thought and carried on walking, just taking in the sights after all London was beautiful in the spring. in muggle London he was a stranger and no one knew who he was. so he made his was in peace.

looking around Snape noticed a boy he knew to be missing in the wizarding world, so he followed him.

the boy was supposed to be a third year muggle borne and his parents were 'very worried" but he knew they were abusive of course no one would believe him and so dumbledore left the poor boy on his own just like he was. was it any wonder he went dark when the leader of the light left abused children who begged to be taken away on their own. well the result was the child went missing, kidnapped was what the media and dumbledore went with because it gave someone a bad guy and the greatness of dumbledore was saved.

Severus follows the child into a business looking building not where he would expect a child to go, but casting a disillusion on himself he walked in after him.

the reception room was nice and modern, with laminate flooring, modern styled art work hanging on the wall and a green colored lamp shade, typically muggle he thnought. he saw the boy walk straight to the desk and Snape listened

"Charlie where have you been!"

"sorry mother didn't know I wasn't allowed to have a life!" he said with an eye roll, the man behind the desk sighed and looked at Charles "look you don't have to be in the compound all the time and yes you can have a life, its the reason you did your N.E.W.Ts but before your disappeare tell someone your parents were worried" for a moment Snape was confused and then he realised the boy had been adopted, Snape looked at the two and saw to emotions cross the boys eyes. embarrassment and joy. he nodded to the guy and the desk and went through a door that was previously hidden and so Snape followed.

it was dark for a moment but then everything was light again and Snape looked around .it was amazing, a mix of wizard and muggle. there was dark lamnet flooring and draping curtains held back by matching rope and there was a crystal chandelier with electricity and candle holders on the wall in between each piece of modern art or portrait. the room its self looked like a kind of common room with leather Sofa's and oak tables, desk's and chairs. their were a few people milling around and Snape caught charlie again but his attention was a snatched by the whispered voice in his ear.

"remove the disillusion or I'll do it myself" the voice seemed to growl and it sent shivers down his spine, so he did as he was told. the reaction was immediate. everyone in the room froze and was turned to him and he was afraid

"turn to face me" the voice was demanding and everyone kept staring and hisses came from some people like they would want nothing more than to rip him apart. he turned slowly and the sight was surprising. stood in front of him twirling his wand in her hard was a little girl not even old to be in Hogwarts. his first reaction was to laugh so he did. the girl was wearing a eye mask and a dark blue cloak she had bright emerald eyes and long black hair, underneath the cloak were jeans and t-shirt . _not much of a threat_. but as he laughed he noticed that everyone in the room growled and inched closer making him stop.

the girl looked amused but what surprised him was when she held her hand up in a placating manner the growling stopped.

"what my I ask is so funny" it was said in a condescending tone that made Severus feel as though he was the boy and not her.

"tell me what is dumbledore's pet death eater doing here" her words bristled him

"I beg your pardon but I am not dumbledores pet!" this seemed to amuse her more.

"so you don't deny being a death eater?" she was now smirking g and Snape looked down in shame. at his reaction her gaze seemed to soften "oh I see" she waited a beat then " do you truly regret it" it was a question no one had asked him and he thought for a moment before nodding.

 _dumbledore only saved me so he could use me but maybe I could be something more than as she put it dumbledores pet!_

"then come" she lead him down corridors and everyone was following behind them. they came to a darker room that was 6 times bigger with loads more people there and the people behind her went to join them. looking at everyone standing down bellow the bellcany they were stood on he could see werewolves and vampires and most.of the missing children who had disappeared in the last year.

the girl held out her arms and everyone went silent. "I being before you on trail today... a death eater repentant and if he can last the trail period he will join us but first. Severus Snape come forward and see what is to be your family. you will be accepted here and you will accept them" it wasn't a request or demand it was a warning "you will be marked and you will provide for them as they provide for you, you will obey the rules if not the punishment is harsh" she stopped for a breath and he looked at the people bellow him and saw they were waiting for something

"KNEEL BEFORE THEM" the command was ecoed with "KNEEL BE FOR US" and Snape was forced to his knees. after a few seconds he was told to stand them she girl held her hand up and once again the room went silent then to his surprise (she was full of them!) she turned to him and bowed. he stood stock still and looked offer her to see everyone was kneeling or bowing and he felt it the love that circled the room and he knew he was accepted here and he liked it.( ** _I know that was cleashai but had to happen)_**

as he came to his realisation he felt his magic respond and he felt as burning in his neck. everyone was stood and watching intently and the girl put a hand on his shoulder and whispered " its good, it means you mean it but you have a trial period of two weeks before you will be fully accepted just to see you follow the rules" she lead his to a small too. that looked like an office. it was cream coloured with blue carpet and curtains held back with cream coloured rope, the lamp shade was also blue. she pushed him on to a black leather sofa whilst she sat at the desk by the window.

his neck still burned but it wasn't painful, just was. the girl was watching him intently then she leaned forward and gave him a mirror. he lofted it and inspected his neck and gasped at the small tattoo on his neck. it was of an ivy sunflower intertwined with nightlock. all in all a nice tattoo but it wasn't there this morning.

"don't worry it unlike the dark mark can be taken back but if it was put there then it means your magic approves its what is in your very heart and soul" he stared at her

"who are you?"

"people call me lady destiny and that's all you need to know" he nodded he understood the need to stay anonymous. she explain the rules and how things worked.

he passed the trail period and provided tutoring in potions and he stocked the potions cubboard in the infirmary but best of all he provided information from Hogwarts and as dumbledore trust him he managed to get a lot of info. as he gave more and more he realised that to got a lot back as he now knees more famous potion masters and DADA masters than ever and he received praise for his knowledge by a family he never had before. it was 3 years later he gave a request to lady destiny.

"you've known for 3 years now and I've never asked you personally for any thing" he started he paused hoping she would do what she asked of him

"please Severus don't insult me as such you know as long as your request is reasonable it doesn't matter how long I've know you or how much you take I will grant it"

he breathed sigh of relief "milady thank you my request is not for my self but my godson. his father wants him to follow his foots steps and be come a death eater but Draco has expressed his hatred for it and doesn't want to. if he stays with his father I fear he will have no choice"

"everyone has a choice! I will see what I can do"

"thank you milady"

 _back in the staff room( **I know long flashback**_ )

when Severus came back to the present dumbledore had stopped talking and the staff seem upset but determine, _looks like I will have to be more carefull now oh I wonder what he said, I'll have to go through my memory and see. then report to milady._


	5. Chapter 5

**OK this is a little bit about the rhyddid**

 **it goes for miles under ground but is never detected by the ministry well we all know how great they are, so please no stupid questions about that.** **there are about 70 entries and exits and lots of secret doors behind book cases and tapestries cause I've always wanted to use one and I believe their should be one**

 **the dining room has a big table in the middle and is the second biggest room there as it has to fit everyone which in case you've forgotten includes 3 vampire clans of about 15 to each clan and 6 wolf packs that can hold from 10 to 30 people, then add on the muggle borne and other dark creatures that aren't sociably acceptable. so yeah that room has to be pretty big.**

 **the room that Severus was brought to in the flash back is called freedom central basically where meeting parties and social gatherings are held, just of from that is Hannah's office. each of the special four have their own office next to each other** **then you have the apartments, in each one there is a kitchen that has the sink fridge kettle, toaster and microwave. it has a bathroom with shower toilet and sink about 3 bed rooms which are very spacious and then they have a living room with softas TV and anything else they want, they can decorate how ever they want. that would be a family suit.**

 **children transfered from Hogwarts or else where are either adopted or share a dorm in the education block. for teens turn adult they get a normal sized flat with a bathroom, kitchen, living room and bedroom. and until they get a job they are given an allowance. up to the 21st birthday. the apartments are part of the business building**

 **the education block is next to freedom central. all children must attend from the age of 5 this gives the children time to play and get to know each other. they are taught muggle and magical history as well as basic maths and English(reading and writing and numbers). the history is taught through stories so its not very hard. then at the age of 7 they are taught to control their magic and how to do wish magic (if you want it make it happen magic). at the age of 11 they were taught proper wandless magic like transfig and DADA and then if they chose to they can do their N.E.W.Ts at 15 . the education block is also where the dorms are the idea is that the people in a dorm is your family and there are 5 dorms each with 4 beds about like the dorms at Hogwarts.**

 **adults are given the means to get a job and this helps pay for the rhyddid and everyone helps as there are no house elfs. at first Hannah wasn't sure how she could keep this up and asked the goblins how they ran things and they suggested a community where people put money in. a bit like taxes but everyone knows where the money goes as its voted on each week. it does take a lot of trust but since this life is better than the one they had they would rather risk it.** **so the money they earn each week, less than a quarter of it goes to the rhyddid which isn't a lot.**

 **on the full moons at first the packs were put in the den which was about 10 miles from the apartments and had everything a dog like creature would need but they don't do that any more as the money collected also sends the would pack to a remote part of Norway with a privet jet brought from Hannah money she had saved from the Potters (remember she left with that big amount of cash). the wolfs were so used to each other they weren't wild or dangerous (to others and themselves)** **the business building was also made of offices and a law business department for lawyers and therapists.**

 **and of course there was an island close to the Breamuda triangle for holidays worth free flights. as long as the jet was back ready for moon night.** **the hanger for the jet along with true runway platform is just past the den.**

 **and that people is the rhyddid**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK so hope people are liking it so far and I so with out further a do...**

Severus Snape walked the light corridor until he came to the door of the office. lady destiny was talking to Draco which made him smile. his godson had told him long ago that he was trying to win lady destiny's affection but it seemed she was oblivious and it frustrated Draco to no end.

he was here because he wanted to know what to tell people when asked about the disappearances as his views were not appreciated. he knocked lightly and that was what he loved about this place, you didn't need a password just to speak to milady and he office was not outrageous or fancy like dumbledores, instead it was friendly and humble. he heard the soft "enter" and walked in.

"and what can I do for you today" lady destiny was sprawled on her couch legs up and a book in her hand and Draco was sitting on the oak chair back to front. his arms folded and his head resting on them. he looked like a love struck puppy. and of course she didn't notice. _how she couldn't notice is beyond me_ and smiled encouragingly at him whilst milady pulled herself up into sitting persition and looked at him expectantly.

"you caused quite the stir at the school and speaking of education shouldn't you be in lessons" both smiled and shook their heads.

"nope its ddod adref, really sev you should know that"

ddod adref means home coming in welsh, it was a holiday to the rhyddid because it was the day it opened to be a sanctuary and it celebrated with a gathering in the morning, a special dinner and no lessons. also because there was no logo for their empire as some would call it, the children spent the day trying to come up with one and it had turned into competition. the one with the best logo would be displayed at dinner and everyone was to attend even those that moved out of the compound.

Severus knew he had forgotten something, oh well good job he came then isn't it. "milady, how is longbottom settling in" disbite his i-dont-care mask Severus always came to check on new arrivals and it made Hannah smile. she nodded

"chance is settling well and has so much promise" most people changed their names when the enter the rhyddid. it had become a sort of rite of passage even Severus had changed his. in the rhyddid he was known asOK so hope people are liking it so far and I so with out further a do... welcome Truth

Severus Snape walked the light corridor until he came to the door of the office. lady destiny was talking to Draco which made him smile. his godson had told him long ago that he was trying to win lady destiny's affection but it seemed she was oblivious and it frustrated Draco to no end.

he was here because he wanted to know what to tell people when asked about the disappearances as his views were not appreciated.

he knocked lightly and that was what he loved about this place, you didn't need a password just to speak to milady and he office was not outrageous or fancy like dumbledores, instead it was friendly and humble. he heard the soft "enter" and walked in.

"and what can I do for you today" lady destiny was sprawled on her couch legs up and a book in her hand and Draco was sitting on the oak chair back to front. his arms folded and his head resting on them. he looked like a love struck puppy. and of course she didn't notice. how she couldn't notice is beyond me and smiled encouragingly at him whilst milady pulled herself up into sitting persition and looked at him expectantly.

"you caused quite the stir at the school and speaking of education shouldn't you be in lessons" both smiled and shook their heads. "nope its ddod adref, really sev you should know that"

ddod adref means home coming in welsh, it was a holiday to the rhyddid because it was the day it opened to be a sanctuary and it celebrated with a gathering in the morning, a special dinner and no lessons. also because there was no logo for their empire as some would call it, the children spent the day trying to come up with one and it had turned into competition. the one with the best logo would be displayed at dinner and everyone was to attend even those that moved out of the compound.

Severus knew he had forgotten something, oh well good job he came then isn't it. "milady, how is longbottom settling in" disbite his i-dont-care mask Severus always came to check on new arrivals and it made Hannah smile. she nodded "chance is settling well and has so much promise" most people changed their names when the enter the rhyddid. it had become a sort of rite of passage even Severus had changed his. in the rhyddid he was known as Aylward.of course he would always be sev or Severus to Draco.

they left the room to and joined everyone in freedom Central and talked laughed and joked then after dinner the children lined up in front of them each with their own picture. most of them were really good and everyone loved debating which one was the best. in the end Clara won with an R in the middle made of keys and broken chains and a dove flying over a first in the back ground.

later that evening chance, fate and destiny along with Severus were discussing Hogwarts and their plans

"dumbledore blamed it on kidnapping I assume" destiny asked

"yes"

"typical" she huffed making fate chuckle whilst chance shook his head in amusement

"he's uped security"

"good! but it won't help unless he has a map of the school that shows each and every secret passage way in and out" she said destiny said with a smirk.

"out of curiosity who will be next" Severus asked knowing he was unlikely to get an answer

he was right as destiny's eyes sparkled and she shook her head with a smile

"now that would be telling, it won't be long though, just let this calm down. but... have you got any memories of the prank after me and chance left" at that Snape smirked and destiny pulled out a memory ball (like a penisive but travel addition) and the momory played for everyone and they all had a laugh at the brave griffindores screaming like banshees.


	7. Chapter 7

**background**

 **1) dumbledore cares more about his fame and reputation then the children in his care. thus leaving them tombs abused and turned dark**

 **2) the rhyddid is really big and has its own army of vamps and weres as well as normal wizard.livedrhyddid has a lot of followers meaning any threat is immediately taken out in a way that doesn't drawn attention**

 **3) the mix of vampire and werewolf's was actually fine but the wizards saw their offspring as too powerful there for a threat so they were wiped out and the packs and clans were brain washed into hating each other.**

 **4) as a result of num. 3 werewolves went crazy on the full moon and vampire could only feed on a werewolf without killing them which ment the calm vampire either wiped out animal species or killed humans but due to neither creature findimg their mates they went mad thus you have your horror stories of the modern day!**

 **5) a werewolf and vampire together creates a superhuman as their two infection are opposites like an alkaline and an acid mix them together and it turns neutral.** **a vampire's venom shuts the body down meaning it can't function.** **werewolf saliva makes the cells in the body hyper which is why the body physically changes. mix them together and nothing happens as the venom stops the cells from forming to quickly and the saliva stops the venom from shutting important organs down. its why werewolf's and vampire can mate.**

 **6) tests from the lap have confirmed that a wolfs vampire mates venom can clam down the transformation making it less painful. it is however unknown if it reacts the same way with other werewolves outside the mate bond. Severus Snape is part of the team testing a theory.**

 **7)the theory is a cure for werewolves sort of. the lap are testing calming drafts, pain and bone healing potions also with vampire venom mixed in a way that takes away the infective ness. so far they have only managed to make their saliva no longer contagious but the change is still forced. further work being done.**

 **8) on Halloween night there was a prophecy that chance, truth, destiny and fate would join and create a fair and just world. one with the power of life and death, one see the truth and one can put the odds in his favour and the other can control time. the special four have not been found but dumbledore is sure one of them is the precious boy who lived.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK so a good point has been made and I sure others are wondering what about Sirius's reaction to Hanna going missing. well it is time! by the way the next chapter (after this one) I will be introducing number 4 in our special group before moving the story on a bit.** bit

Severus and Hannah and some other spell creators and potion masters were huddled around the couldren that was steaming blue smoke. it was a good sign and they were hopeful. the potion before them contained a mix of skele-grow, dreamless sleep, calming draugh and the most important ingredient vampire venom. in first experiments nothing happened as the venom and healing potions used wouldn't mix properly then burned a hole in the couldren. then they changed a few ingredients and this is what they have. so far its doing better than their other attempts

the objective was to make the werewolf transformation more like that of an animagus. this Idea was brought forward by shangular (aka Angie) who's little sister is a werewolf mate with two cubs. watching the cubs change perposed the idea that it could be like that for a normal were.

so the idea was brought to lady destiny master fate and chance. who decided it should be checked out. so this is why we are here. this potion was itr the final result just have to test it first. Hannah had an idea who to test it on and Snape was going to help.

in the years Snape had reported how dumbledore used Remus Lupin who was grateful and felt like he owed a lot to dumbledore this made him easy to manipulate and that wasn't okay with Hannah. the wolfsbane potion cost a lot in the wizarding world as the 'normal' people liked to brag that they were 'pure' _sure as pure as the river Thames in the 1800s_ and there were laws preventing a werewolf from getting a job this meant that they could afford the potion.

as a result of all this Remus couldn't afford that poison anyway which was why dumbledore had Severus make it for him. now dumbledore a few times had threatened Remus and blackmailed him into dangerous situations. one of the many reasons Hannah hated the man _. there were a lot of reasons._ so Hannah wrote a letter.

 ** _dear Mr lupin_** ** _in light of your situation I would like you to try out our new and improved wolfclamer._** ** _its already been tested on werewolves before you but we need someone outside the pack as the ones it's been tested are in pretty brazar situations ._** ** _you won't be told what is in it but we hope you will try it._** ** _the instructions are:_**

 ** _1) heat lightly and stir before you take_**

 ** _2) one drop in tea or coffee (no other drink has been tried so I would advise against it until its been tested) it is not advisable to drink more than a drop and never drink it on its own._**

 ** _3) drink the tea._**

 ** _WARNING no one is to try it as it is harmful to those without the infection._** ** _results are that it neutralizes the saliva and should make the transformation more like that off an animagus. hopefully the potion should make the change more permanent so you can change into wolf when ever where ever_**

 _ **signed D.POTIONS** ryddhian incorprative._

the letter was given to Severus to deliver as she didn't trust dumbledore not to be reading letters. the potion was included and sev had special orders not to leave until Remus had taken the potion and hadn't suffered any ill affects. if he does Severus had a portkey that goes straight to the infirmary.

 **somewhere in south Hampton** Severus came out the tree line and stalked to the cottage. he wasn't really welcomed here but he had orders. he didn't know where lupin came into this but he assumed it had something to do with getting one up on dumblebore ( **the spelling error is intentional)**.

he knocked on the door and imagen his disgust when the mutt Sirius black opened the door, although he shouldn't be surprised. he heard how the blacks and potters were no longer involved; no one knew why but Severus expected it was something to do this the missing daughter.

"what do you want" _charming as ever._ black snarled.

"I came to deliver something to the.." he paused before he insulted the wolf, it was in his orders that he was not to insult him." to Mr lupin" black eyed him cautiously until lupin walked to the door and saw who it was.

"let him siri its probably just my potion" and so Snape was granted entrance . he walked d in and made himself at home on the scruffy sofa. them its self was dank. the wall paper was peeling and damp, it was draughty and crampt. every fabric in the room was frayed and the fire place was dusty. all in all not a good place to live _its not a healthy place to live! I pity him._

"sure make your self at home, just give us the potion and go!" Sirius black had become bitter and angry after his goddaughter went missing _it was almost sad!_

Severus understood though as he would do anything for Draco.

"I would except this is a new potion and I need to seem him take it, and no I did not make it, no I don't know what's in it and no I don't know how it works but I was told to give you this" he pulled out the letter that hard the official rhyddid wax seal. lupin looked confused and unsure but took the letter and read it.

Snape watched the emotions on his face turn from worried to slight annoyance and then hope. Snape understood this as this potion would change hi forever. no more forced change as the potion would hopefully change the DNA. if this works it would allow him to have a family, get a job, a better home ...

"where did you get this" lupin breathed.

"I was told you were a friend" it was more a question than am statement

Sirius was still suspicious and picked up the letter before turning to Remus "your not going to take it are you"

"I don't see why not"

Sirius turned to Severus "what are you still doing here!"

Snape then pulled out a note from his pocket and gave it to black

 **make sure Remus has that potion it would help him so much** **no insulting him or those in his home.** **tell him his friend HMP sends her best.** after reading the note Sirius twirled to face Snape "where is she!"

"who"

"my goddaughter, you know where she is or you wouldn't know her middle name!" Snape was gob smacked.

" no I got that note from lady destiny"

that confused lupin "whom is lady destiny"

Snape looked shocked. he couldn't believe he even mentioned milady so he sighed

"just take the potion and then I want to show you two something" noticing how resigned Snape seemed they did what they were told.

Snape lead them to the nearest entrance to the rhyddid which happened to be near the den on the other side of the woods near lupin cottage. he went to the transportation point, and when the were all in there was a flash of what seemed like a photo being taken and then when the flash died down they stepped out the were in the business building and they then walked the maze until they were outside lady destiny's office.

he knocked on as he could hear voice inside, he recognised the 3 leaders (he wasn't stupid to believe they would be anything but leaders) laughing. the door opened a second later after a made scramble for masks.

"Severus! did you do it"

"ERM perhaps we should go inside" lady destiny seemed confused until she saw who was behind him. "you wasn't supposed to bring them here!" she hissed and sev bowed his head

"I'm sorry milady but he wouldn't take it unless I told him where it came from and I just thought..."

"hey relax it was bound to happen eventually, get them in here" lady destiny sighed

sev ushered them into the office but was abit offended when the door shut in his face. an hour later the mutts came out both looking like they had lost 5 years and the mischievous glint in the former marauders eyes was back. what was more noticeable was the two marks on their neck.

whilst here Snape had learnt that each person had the own unique mark and no one had the same one. it looked like they were joining the rhyddid and Snape knew he would probably be seeing them more from now on.

 **so this chapter seems a little short and the end is rushed but I had to go kick boxing and I wanted to finish it before going. but I want to ask people if they feel all my chapters are too short. cause I could make them longer. please review although it goes without saying.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK so I'm going to start this in the office with Remus and siri because I feel the ending was rushed. then we finally see who number 4 of our special group is.** **also does anyone know if there are vampire academy fanfics were rose is a moroi but acts and trains like a dhampire. with Lissa still as she was and the story kind of the same. it has to be more than 7 chapters before I read it.** **moving on.**

Sirius was pushed in to a small office with Remus beside him. to be honest he wasn't expecting this he at least expected the office to be a bit less humble and friendly and more grand and fancy. he kept an eye on the 3 people already in the room and noticed snivelluos didn't follow them in. _this was a trap!_ his mind supplied helpful( **sarcasm right there people** ) his many years as an arora ( **anyone know how to spell that** ) making him paranoid. the others in here couldn't be older than 11 years old and that unsettled him.

"so who's in charge here?" Sirius's wolfish friend asked and the kids smiled

"we are" the blond one stated as if it was obvious with a smirk; it served to irritate Sirius even more.

"but your kids" he yelled which made the kids frown. so Hannah decided to control this situation

"yes we are. now why are you here. Severus explained that you were a bit worried about the potion."

"well yes but it was more about the note that came with it" Remus always the calm one even when James banned him from the house.

"ah the note yes well erm" Hannah looked at her friends for help.

" Hannah Marie Potter did write that note and she's safe" Nevile said cautiously and looked at Draco fro help. Draco looked at Hannah with a question but before the two could say anything

Hannah stepped forward toward Siri and Remus. she took a breath

"don't freak out" both men looked confused but it be came clear when Hannah took her mask off. "hi it's me"she finished meekly biting her lips in nervousness. to draco and Nevile this was new, she had never acted like this before.

Sirius and Remus were shocked into silence. the girl they had been searching for, for about 3 years! was right here!

then Sirius who was affected the most by her disappearance reached out to her as if to check if she was real. in his eyes hope that it was. _if this is a dream and I wake I will cry._ in the past 3 years he had a dream like this alot. his hand went to here check and at first she lent away. not used to this sort of touch from anyone other than dray and nev.

then she lent into the hand and siri cradled her head for a moment before pulling her into a hug.

" its you, its you oh I've been so worried"

"I know, I've missed you to" Hannah mumbled

then siri started sniffing her hair so she pulled away with a teasing smile

"OK don't make it weird" this made Remus and Sirius smile.

"where have you been and why didn't you contact me!" Sirius demanded

"I've been here, and I didn't go to you in case dumbledore went to you to take me back. he was going to take my magic siri, I couldn't go back!" Sirius's eyes widen with horror and hugged his girl again

"what is this place" Remus asked. every thing was explained and they decided that this place was better. and a bonus a new development in the rhyddid was that muggle computers and tablets had been made to work with magic instead of being an interference. so naturally every one had one.

as they all walked to central freedom Remus and Sirius felt a burning on their necks. their marks had appeared, Remus's was a hand shadowed by a paw print. whilst Sirius's was a pirates flag with two overlapping bones on it.

 **chapter 9** Luna was in her bed in the ravenclaw dorm feeling lonely and hurt. once again she was bullied all day for what she could see. she knew other's couldn't see but she couldn't describe what she saw. so she made up creature that had an appearance. when she first came here she was told your house will be your family but she didn't have much of a family here. and the teachers didn't do anything intact it made it worse!. here treasured items left to her by her mum had gone missing/stolen and Luna didn't know how much she could cope with, no matter what the future said!

Luna was about to drop off when she saw something. what she saw made her jump out of bed and run down the halls right passed prefects and a teacher but no one seemed to see her _typical_. she got to the one eyed witch just as the hump was thrown open. Luna smiled as she saw who was there.

"Nevile!" she cried and Nevile for a moment was shocked then he smiled amused.

"how did you know"

"I saw it"

then Hannah came out after Nevile. she watches their interaction for a bit then said "told you" Nevile just stuck his tongue out.

"hey Luna you ready" she shook her head sadly.

"they hid your things again didn't they" this always pissed Nevile and the other leaders off. Hannah growled, waved her hand and Luna's trunk and missing items were in front of them all packed and ready to go.

Nevile and Hannah feeling malicious looked at each other and smirked.

Hannah closed her eyes and imagined the ravenclaws dorm. she focused on their trunks and sent energised particles. at them. she kept sending magical waves at them till they lit up like a Christmas tree, she watched them burn for a moment then came back to where she was standing. _astral projection was awesome._ then she focused on where dumbledore was, he was in a meeting so with a wicked smirk she waved her hand again and summoned dumbledores beard and watched as he let a startled cry when he flow into the wall face first, breaking his nose a third time. that's when she lost her focus as she burst out laughing.

in the staff meeting Severus was trying hard not to laugh as he knew who it was. _the_ only person to ever prank the headmaster. dumbledore was furious. _how dear they prank me!_ whilst the other teachers were worried and twittered and rushed to help the headmaster up. then dumbledore felt his pants disappear. as he tried to his his blush which everyone had noticed, he felt his pants reappear and for a second he felt relieved until they started screaming at him for being filthy and a pervert.

this made all the teachers look at him weirdly.

back in the one eyed witch passageway the trio was laughing and having fun, for Luna it was a first. when Nevile was in school he tried to be supportive in a silent way but when he left the bullying got worse and Luna was coming to the end of her rope. now everything was fine because now she had friends and that was enough to live for.

I in ravenclaw tower people now realised that their belongings had been scorched but by then there wasn't anything to save. oh well pay back was bitch. of course no one noticed little Luna lovegood wasn't in her bed And her trunk was missing. she simply didn't exist and was forgotten even by teachers.


	10. Chapter 11

chapter time.

goroesi

Luna settled in pretty quickly. there was nothing about her disappearance and Sev had reported that they hadn't even noticed. in the month that she had been gone, she had learnt battle magic, tranfig the advanced addition, defence advanced, divination(optional) runes and arithmany. she had completed the animagus transformation and she was respected as new leader and a seer which a real seer is rare.

Luna happy and had kept up communication with her father who wrote the Quibbler. she was a pleasure to work with even if some people (Hermione) didn't like her as she had a dreamy voice and mentioned things that in her eyes didn't exist. only they did exist, these mystical creatures are what she could see but couldn't make sense of them so she gave them names and appearance.

as she learnt divination, the mystical creatures became less and less heard of as Luna could now understand what she could see. and as a bonus since Luna joined more people as more people who needed it were found.

she was fully accepted and she was soon referred to as milady just like Hannah although she was now known as Truth. this was decided because she could see things that were truth. she had lots of friends more she she had ever had in Hogwarts or in her life. even Hermione had relented when she researched seers (and had a lecture from the other three leaders).

so life in the rhyddid was perfect and it was almost all hallows eve. the time spirits and ghosts roamed free. the rhyddid had three of them. people who had lost their life's in the first wizard war with moldy-shorts. the ghosts didn't brother anyone but family. in the wizarding world everyone was celebration the end of the war and sending gifts to the potters seriously it was Christmas for them. in the rhyddid however there was a tradition, a different celebration.

goroesi meaning survival in welsh. this was a DADA competition and anyone can enters unless your new. you have to have been here a year before entering. it happens every year for the week running up to all hallows eve when the finalists happen. the rules are simple.

1)no killing or permanently injuring.

2)keep it in the ring. meaning off the stage the normal 'no flight' rule is back in place. the competition is for fun not to hurt each other.

3)anything you have can be used. as long as rule 1 is followed. thing includes battle magic, animagus forms and any talent you may have.

4)you will always be paired with someone in your league.

5)you need to have one year of rhyddid training and you have to be 10 or over.

during the week people have to sing a song or do a performance to give it a more fun atmosphere. the song list is placed in to a hat and one person picks song out the hat. you can perform solo or with up to 5 people groups, everyone has to do one even the the under 10s. it gives them confidence as everyone is supportive. no one sings and fights on the same day. so if a girl is singing she won't fight that day.

when dueling the stage turns into different situations that have happened in real life and so you weapons and clothes change. your fighting style needs to meet the situation. like if the stage turns to Indian setting with wild west theme you would have to o play along with it. the stage is controlled by the audience and can be changed 3 times a duel.

it was one of the favourite holidays. it was always started with a fight from lady destiny. her partner this year was lord fate who had been training for months since she beat him last year. school was out and the training rooms where open for everyone to practice

Sirius and Remus were excited and of course entered but they weren't really sure about the performance thing.

freedom central was packet as people lined up to pick a song from the hat. most people formed groups but there were about 60 solos. Sirius and Remus were going as a group , they stepped up to the hat and reached in. its time by imagine dragons. they were nervous but excited.

as they were making their way out of the hall Sirius looked at the balcony and saw something that made his blood boil. this had been bothering him for a while. his goddaughter was up there with 'Lord Fate' being all touchy feely and flirting the thought made him growl. Remus looked at his friend and hid a smile when he sees what he was growling at.

Hannah and this boy were clearly into each other and he thought they were a good match. they weren't together yet but people had already shipped them. Remus agreed with both the people and his friend. he didn't want her dating she was only 12 for Merlin's sake but she was also a leader and had been running this compound since it opened. Remus didn't like how she went to someone else for advice and he knew Sirius felt stronger then he did. to Sirius, Hannah was his daughter and was none of the first to hold her when she was born.

she looked to him for help and safety when James was being neglectful or abusive or even if she just wanted company. and now she was independent and happy and it seemed like she didn't need them anymore and for them it really hurt.

Remus clapped siri's shoulder "come on" giving a weak smile. they walked on. their apartment was big with their own bath rooms and bed room. the kitchen was out of bounds for Sirius though. they went to their respective rooms and started packing. it was full moon the next day. the plane to Norway leaves in 4 hours and Sirius was going as well. animagus were welcome but as the jet had limited seats and two of them booked for two of the leaders and about 60 of them booked for the wolfbloods, that left 38 seats for animagus who wanted a bit of time away. it lasted one night and everyone was back early morning.

Sirius had been gifted a seat because at the moment Remus had no pack so members may see him as a threat to cubs and mates. Sirius would be company and he would help settle Remus in a pack. is would be why they had so many animagi when they had a new wolfbloods.

now that their were 4 leaders they had to take turns now. and that normally ended in rock paper scissor.

Hannah and Draco were first on the plane and then the packs then the rest of them. siri and rem were sat 3 seats from Hannah and Draco and Sirius gritted his teeth all the way there. by the time they got there vanes started showing and eyes had gone yellow. teeth, and claws became sharpened like hearing and sense of smell.

one there the wolfs got off first and changed then the animturnedturnei straight away Remus connected with pack eclipse and was rolling around with the cubs. then the packs started running and howling and the different animals around them were plaguing tag or choosing to stay whilst the rest roamed the forest.

for Remus this was the most freeing he had ever felt. and Sirius had the most fun since his school days,before the war before James turned into a jerk. before he lost everything.

the different animals all together was an amazing sight. there were does deers dogs of all breeds (wild and pet) birds, reptiles, their e was a frog and a bear. foxes and cats and horses. two animals that stood out most were two wild cats that even in magical world were rare. but that's not what made them stand out. no what made the stand out where the wings on their backs. a black panther with green eyes and black feathers on the end of her tail with red tips, her wings matched

the big winged cat next to her was just as impressive. a white leopard with ice blue eyes. his spots spread to the his wings and feathers on his tail. however the tips of his wings and tail feather were green.

together they were extradenary. they played tag with Sirius and Remus and wrestled with each other before falling in a heap. think lion king can you feel the love tonight.

Sirius watched in anger and decided something stupid. the great black dog leaped at the winged snow leopard with a snarl. they crashed and ended up circling each other snarling and by now every animal had now circled them and were snarling. it was clear that they were distressed. it kept like this for a few tense minuets.

just black dog and white cat circling each other.

then there was a deafening yowl/growl. everyone turned to see the black panther wings raised and tail feathers flared and fur on end and ears folded back and teeth bared. this made all the animals flinch and the wolfs cowered. this was their alpha and the reason why she was a leader. of course natural researchers have identified that a female big cat is the most vicious species.

even Draco had to admit he was scared of her right now. both Sirius and Draco bent low to the ground whilst everyone backed away as lady destiny stalked forward. they lowered their eyes and the ears were flat in remorse.

lady destiny walked up to Sirius first. her jaw closed around the scruff of his neck a d she through him on the ground. he whimpered and wined pathetically. Hannah took pitch on him and walked to Draco and throw him next to Sirius. she growled low.

seeing things were no now under control she sat and waited, glaring at them. iit was Draco who crawled up to her and licked under the left side of her chin. its a sign of respect in the dog world, since they couldn't turn back yet it was the only way to sort it till morning.

Sirius followed Draco's lead and followed the rest of the wolfbloods to the underground den. they soon fell asleep.

 ** _to be continued._**

 ** _in the next chapter we will see how Hannah deals with Sirius's massive breach of the most important rules in the rhyddid when they are back in the compound. k so this took me a day to write. so I hope you like it. please review and remember to add some revision questions_**


	11. Chapter 12

continued

Sirius was sat in the back of the plane away from everyone apart from Draco who was also in trouble. Hannah and Remus were up front next to each other talking in hushed whispers.

"you know this is all your fault right" Draco hissed

"yeah well I'm not the one who gropes girls" Sirius hissed back

Draco mouth dropped and he raised an eyebrow. "I was a cat!" his hushed shout reached Hannah and she turned to them with a glare "no talking in the box!" she said coldly. it made both Sirius and Draco shuddered.

the ride passed in silence and when they landed in the hanger Nevile and Luna was waiting for them. when they were off the jet Sirius and Draco were escorted to them to holding cells in the west side of freedom central away from people. Hannah went to the meeting room which is 3doors down from her office.

the heads of the wolf packs were sat at the table. discussing the punishment. Hannah took her seat with Nevile and! Luna either side of her. she took a deep breath .

"OK so we need a punishment for Mr black and lord fate but maybe we should let them explain what happened."

the people around the table murmered together before keaden the leader of nightsbane pack spoke.

"everyone saw what happened, black attacked Lord fate end of story"

"everyone here has a chance of a fair trail, I know werewolf's at not forgiving people, but I also know the world isn't black and white and everything has a reason!" Hannah's voice rose at the end of her speech as she glared at keaden.

he raised his hands in a calming position and looked at the table.

"then let's hear them out" mckonnie head of Marley pack stated calmly. everyone nodded and Hannah slumber in her seat.

"bring them in, lord fate has some questions to answer too" when keanden was going to protest Hannah glared at him. the vampires dragged the two into the room and placed in front of everyone.

"Sirius" Hannah asked in a controlled voice" explain what happened last night in Norway, what was running through your head when you attacked fate "

"Lord fate" mumbled keaden but was silenced with a look, whilst fate sniggered. Hannah just sighed and shot Draco a look making him look at the floor though you could tell he was hiding his amusement.

Sirius took a breath and said "he's trying to mate my goddaughter and I'm just supposed to let that happen? she's twelve and so is he!" Hannah looked at him, mouth open in shock whilst some of the men who had daughters smiled knowingly. it was a natural response for a father. or it should be.

"that's his excuse for attacking me?!" draco yelled in indignation. "that's ridiculous and stupid"

"is it" Sirius asked calmly "its my job to protect her. I couldn't protect her from her father. but that won't happen again"

"so this is what this was about" Hannah sated slowly and quietly "you feel what my father did was your fault" when Sirius looked down she knew it was true. she sighed and turned to the people at the table "well I see no reason to carry this on. when we came here we all had issues we had to work through and this is just one of those issues that we help with" her voice was steady even when people (keaden) moved to protest she held a hand up "they will still be punished accordingly, any suggestions"

"it's goroesi perhaps we should ban them from festivities"

"that wouldn't work fates the only one who's willing to go against me and Sirius isn't allowed to fight this year. besides if we ban Sirius from the singing it leaves Remus on his own and fate doesn't want to sing so he would get just what he wanted."

"community service then. they work together to clean the Hall after duels and performances and they help out in the infirmary, I'm sure the help would be appreciated" mckonnie stated and Hannah smiled and nodded

"OK but boys anymore rule breaking and you'll be nput on your arses" Hannah said with a smirk. then she stood and made her way out of the room gracefully.

 **the next day.** the first performance was Hannah with fight song from Rachel Platten and she had coreagraphed a dance to go with it. it was a good performance.

then two werewolf's fought. they had similar nights and strengths but khelie was faster that Tasha and so tasha ended up in the infirmary with bites on her legs and arms and a broken ankle.

then two 8 year olds sung the theme to girl meets world. they sounded beautiful and emotional and you could really tell it meant a lot to them.

Nevile then fought Charlie that went well(sarcasm) yeah they both ended up in the infirmary and it was a draw.

then a group of 15 year old girls did a performance with salute by little mix dancing and singing. it was good but clearly made to get the attention of boys their age.

then Hermione went against mia (think mia Hermione mia won because Hermione wasn't motivated enough. she was sent to the infirmary with 3rd degree burns and a broken arm.

so Sirius and Draco had a lot of cleaning up to do. and to add to the punishment they had to wear bright orange jump suits and no body would talk to them.

that was only the first day of the contest and each performance and duels where awesome. during the week goroesi went on until the last day when lady destiny and lord fate go head to head. most people were betting on lady destiny.

"okay the round everyone has been waiting for... our lady and our lord go head to head who will win well..."

Hannah stepped up onto the stage and faced Draco who was on the opposite side of the stage facing her.

"scared?" he sneered

"you wish"

they got into fight positions and bowed. then the seen was set. Hannah looked down at her cloths and saw brown tights and and a blue shirt and her hair was in a "katniss everdeen" braid and black boots. the scenery was forest. big trees and hard firm ground. she looked at Draco and saw he had a sword. she looked around again at her surrounding and found a sword.

she picked it up and paried the blow that Draco was going for. Hannah the made a move and Draco blocked. this went on for about half and hour before someone changed the seen.

the ground beneath her feet rumbled and shook. she looked down and saw metal. it was a train her brain sufficed and she looked at Draco, he was trying to figure what this was out. Draco had taken many excursions in to the muggle world but he hadn't seen a train yet.

this time Hannah made the first move, she lurched forward and swung the sword Draco paried just in time. he kicked out left and Hannah ducked and dropped her sword. Draco chucked his sword to and throw a right hook but Hannah blocked and throw a left round house kick.

then the scene changed again. this time no weapons and a sandy beach with the sea a few metres away and coconut trees. Hannah straight away lifted her hand and sent coconuts at him,Draco repelled them and sent spells at him. this went on and was flashy and exhilarating. ( ** _I just can't think of how to describe it_** ) the match lasted about four hours and they were still fighting. getting tiered but still fighting.

after the clock struck the fifth hour and the fight was still going on.

"this is getting ridiculous and its getting boring" Draco panted.

"you wanna forfeit" Hannah asked

"ERM no I was thinking a draw?"

"good"

the turned to the audience side by side, holding hands and bowed. people saw it and started clapping and cat calling.

"I think you just proved yourself a worthy lord" Hannah said breathlessly.

"good, that means I can do this." he grabbed her hand and twirled her to face him and kissed her deeply in front of everyone. the kiss lasted for a second but felt forever. the people were whistling and yelling approvement or warning or inappropriate comments and it was amazing.

"what was that?" Hannah asked a little dazed.

"just showing them your mine and I've loved you for a while now but you seemed to be oblivious to my advances" Hannah looked confused for a second "also your godfather is fun aggravate" that's when Hannah turned round and hit him lightly on the shoulder, she regretted it when he jumped and landed on her foot and they both cried out.

"we should probably go to the infirmary" Hannah said with a laugh.


	12. Chapter 13

**moving on**

James potter paced the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts school for witch craft and wizardry. his daughter was lost, his wife was depressed and frantic and his son was facing death in a tournament he didn't entre! and to make matters worst his best friends have disappeared. he needed them now! of course Sirius still turned up for work but he didn't talk to him any more, his best friend had abandoned him and his family.

his son had been in the maze for an hour and the judges had said that his son was no longer in the maze. he asked dumbledore what they meant but he just looked grave. minuets ticked by and nothing happened.

then the clock tower started to chime, 12 o'clock.

a bright light filled the area and there was jack sobbing over Cedric diggory's dead body screaming voldemorts back over and over again until dumbledore silenced him. he was carried to the infirmary where dumbledore interrogated jack and the whole story came out. fudge of course didn't believe him.

then Snape walked in "there is a way to prove if he is lying" he suggested silkily and reached into his pocket and pulled out something James had never seen before.

"this is a memory ball, his memory hasn't been altered as you have followed us up here" James never thought he would be thankful that the snake was here.

fudge spluttered for a moment before agreeing and McGonagall sneered at him. really she looked scary like that where do you think Snape learnt it from.

the memory played and all the while dumbledore was planning how to get the glory for killing this monster he had created. it didn't help that the Potters didn't die when they were supposed to but they were willing servants. he was just planning how the boy was to be sacraficed when memory voldemort said something that made his whole world stop.

"I will stop you" memory jack yelled. memory voldemort smiled.

"oh will you now, and what makes you so special" he sneered

"I'm the chosen one born to defeat you" this made voldemort laugh "you think you can defeat me"

jack just nodded and it made volde laugh more before he stopped suddenly "and why do you thank that. your not the chosen one! you can't even cast a proper disarm spell. but your sister, where is she? hum where is she. yes h

you being taken in her place has made me most displeased, no your not the chosen one! SHE WAS!!!!!"

"no. no, dumbledore...".

" got it wrong, he is very sexist why do you think your mother had trouble getting a job any where. a girl can't be better than a boyl right. WRONG! your sister was the chosen one, tell me. where is she"

dumbledore stopped listening after that. he couldn't believe it was the girl all along! he looked around the room and saw jack asleep, McGonagall had a hand over her mouth to hold back the gasp, James was just staring into space his mouth wide open, lily was sobbing uncontrollably, but Snape did not seem surprised or shocked or even to care.

this ruined every thing. he didn't even know if the girl was alive never mind where she was!. oh this was a disaster! how could he control her, last time he saw her she was so independent and strong willed. he needed someone to do his bidding. it was the only way this world would be fair and just. yes he knew the prophecy.

James was shocked and in pain. he lost his daughter and he could really do with his best friends right now and his daughter. he was scared he had done much he wasn't proud of and he regretted letting his daughter go and the more he ran over it in his head the more he started to see, he was a puppet. albus dumbledore was pulling the strings and he had forced his only daughter away. for Merlin's sake they were going to take her magic!

he reached for lily and held her tight to his chest. and sobbed in her hair. until dumbledore called his name.

"you need to get Sirius and Remus here, we need to start planning how to beat him! fudge believes us and that's good. do you know where Hannah is?" James shook his head "okay then we need Jack then. he. ant believe what voldemort said lily that's your job. Severus"

"no" sev stated clearly "I will not go back"

"but you must, how else will we know what he is planning. oh and find out what side your mistress is on" Snape has told/showed dumbledore about lady destiny but thank fully she was wearing her mask. of course it wasn't by choice dumbledore broke his defences around his mind. took him two days to get them back up. he was so afraid lady destiny would be mad but she wasn't thank god

"my mistress isn't on a side" he hissed "she hates you and she hates voldemort and wouldn't consider working for either"

dumbledore frowned he wasn't used to opposition other than voldemort. he sighed

"fine James go get Sirius and Remus, lily watch Jack, Severus you will be a spy, remember you owe me!"

"but sir I haven't seen Sirius or Remus in ages" James seemed so lost. dumbledore sighed again. so manyh things have gone wrong now he could find his tool to get werewolf's on his side.

"I'm sure you will find them, they are your friends James"

then James left and Severus made a move to but dumbledore ordered him to his office. nothing like Milady's it was golden and bright and flashy. arrogant.

"we need some one to train jack, we don't have Hannah but we need someone to take the fall."

"you mean someone to kill so you look like the hero" Snape muttered

"I want this lady destiny to train him" this made Snape laugh and then looked at dumbledore "she won't go for it, she hates the boy who lived shit"

dumbledore banged his fist on the table "then MAKE HER GO FOR IT!" Snape sighed and walked out of the office.

 **with James**

he walked up to grimaled place and knocked on number 12 he stood there for a few minuets before the door opened and a house elf was stood there.

"where's Sirius its important." he said nervously

"creature doesn't know where master is, master left years ago" James was shocked where was Sirius. then the door was shut in his face.

James walked around muggle London till he came to a block of nasty flats, Remus lived here whilst he worked as an assistant to a lawyer. when he rang the bell he was answered by a stranger. this just made him more depressed. he collapsed on a bench and breathed a few times to stop himself from crying. he had to be strong now.

then he heard laughter, a sorry of bark and men talking. he recognised the laugh. he turned and saw them his two best friends. or they used to be. so he followed them to a rich business building. he heard Remus say

"you know your on lock down right" Sirius just laughed

"yeah but this is worth it,I mean the compound is great but ijusty needed to get away for a couple hours."

"you mean get away from the love birds" laughed Remus

"seriously though its been 4 years how long does the honeymoon period last!" Sirius whined

same old Sirius James thought. he watched as some one walked out the business building. it was a 16 year old girl wearing a shimmering blue gown that went to the floor with a black mask with cat ears on it.

"you are supposed to be on lock down" she said disapprovingly "and you helped him!"

her hands were on her hips and she kind of reminded James of lily

"wow you two are shit faced!" she huffed then clicked her fingers and two men came up behind Sirius and Remus and grabbed their arms. James noticed that they were both vampires "please take them into their apartment" and his friends where lead away.

the building didn't look very special or magical. the muggle world was the last place he would have looked for Sirius but it made sense for Remus. it hurt to think his friends had moved on and he missed the full moons together. the more he thought about it the he wanted to cry and the the more he realized. his friends didn't abandon him, he abandoned them. heck he banned Remus from the house!

he went back home and the house was empty but he was glad as he didn't have be strong on his own. he collapsed on the sofa and cried. he just let his bottled up emotions out.

James cried for about half an hour, then pulled himself together enough to write a letter to Sirius and Remus.

 ** _with Severus_** Severus stormed down to hogsmead and went to the mountain side where there was a passage to the rhyddid transportation point and flashed to freedom central. he walked upto her office but the door was open and no line was there. then he heard voices from the meeting room and went to that room instead. in there were the generals of the law enforcement and some of the parents from about 3 packs, the special four were there as well.

"they just haven't come home, the 6-9 years old" one of the parents said.

"were could they be"

"we will find them I promise."

"Severus" he looked and saw Hannah looking at him she turned back to the parents "why don't you go back to you apartments and try to rest I know your worried and I am too. this hasn't happened before but we will deal with it. rest assured that the whole army are on it"

the werewolves and vampires filed out the room and Severus sat down. "what's happened?"

Hannah ran a hand through her hair "about 6 werevamps have gone missing. what's happened your side/with the tournament"

"it was a set up, the dark lord has returned and dumbledore knows that Hannah Potter is the chosen one as does the dark lord, dumbledore wants black and lupin back in the order and he wants you to help train the boy"

"yeah well he wants ,don't get, besides unless we get dragged into it its not our problem" Hannah was determined not to get into this war. there was no reason to get involved and she had others to think of.

"what if the death eaters have the werevamps though, I mean it can't be a coincident that moldy-shorts back the same time six cubs go missing" Draco reasoned. he turned to his godfather "I know its dangerous and I hate to use you but we need to rule this out" Severus sighed but nodded, he would do it for them but not for dumbledore "just to see if they have the cubs then you won't have to do anything else. and we'll make sure you have protection"

Severus smiled at Draco always planning ahead. he placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly "I will do it"

Hannah smiled and then beckoned them to follow her.

they followed her to the runes lab and called over a specialist. "I want a protection and tracking rune painted on skin that isn't easy to see" the woman nodded and lead Severus to a chair. he was Sat there for an hour. the woman painting him was blond with warm brown eyes, small and quiet. she wore a blue robe for work and jeans and T-shirt underneath. she wore rubber gloves as well.

then he was done and sent on his way. he could feel the dark mark burning and then he was pulled away.


	13. Chapter 14

**OK guys back at school today so im hoping it won't effect updates and know that I am trying**

.

"Severus so pleased you could join us, cucio" the voice was cold and unnerving. the curse was supposed to cause so much pain that it feels like your nerves were on fire, but all he felt was a slight burn were the rune mark was and a feeling that someone slipped ice down his back. realising it was a the protection rune, he dropped to the floor and pretended to twitch and scream.

"stand up" the cold voice hissed again, the rune cooled and felt like he had just had a nice perfect hot chocolate, letting know the spell was over. he quickly stood and panted. "you didn't come when I called" red eyes narrowed on him

"I was with dumbledore I couldn't go with out raising suspicion"

"umm very well, come tell us what the old coot is up to". Severus chopped his information , picked and chose what would be okay to tell. he didn't say anything about the rhyddid or the missing cubs or lady destiny.

" being in our _guests"_ and bingo the missing cubs were dragged in. he locked eyes with kyle who was the oldest at 9 years old. voldemort thought they were the normal werewolf, he didn't know they could change at will, couldn't be mind controlled and the cuciartus wouldn't work and they couldn't be raped either and right now looking at belle who was 4 years old Severus was thankful. in the rhyddid, new borne were given a rune under their arms and were charmed to keep them protected.

the non mind control thing was just another perk of werevamps.

voldemort then went on to telling him how on the night of the full moon the wolfs would be set free in diagonally to infect as many people as possible. until then they were to be used as the death eaters pleased. then they were dismissed. Severus followed the cubs and saw them being thrown into a cell.

they hadn't been taught proper battle magic yet so they couldn't just blast the door open.

"kyle keep together and don't worry and doing let them know what you really are" he whispered and kyle nodded, Annie sniffed and made a choked sob.

then he swept away and appiarated to diagonally and took a flash ride to central freedom and stormed to Hannah's office.

"they were there" he panted

"then it means war" he went in and explained the plan.

"tell them to hold on"

"you have a plan" Hannah smirked."just keep tabs on the old coot"

 **Sirius's appartment**

 _dear Sirius and Remus_ _I know that a lot has happened and that we haven't really talked for a while but maybe we can fix it. just know that dumbledore has summoned you and wishes you to be there at Hogwarts as soon as possible. as you may know you know who is back and we could use you help._ _I don't know what happened between us but I hope it won't effect you decision to come._ _your friend (hopefully) James._ _P.S jack wants a present of you as you missed the last 8 years. and lily says hi._ Sirius scoffed who dear he demand he buy that brat a present. and the nerve of fumbledork,to 'summon' them who did he think he was God?

yes he knew the 'dark lord' was back Hannah gave a speech about it and that people we still safe to stay in the rhyddid but that the cubs were in death eater hands and that she was going on a rescue mission and those who want to join may.

he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. he stood up and moved to the door Remus behind him (he had read over his shoulder) they were going to see Hannah who was busy planning the escape. he knocked on her door and a frustrated voice replied "come in!"

"hey you OK" Sirius asked concertedly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"yeah just stressed, whats up?"

Sirius handed her the later and she skimmed through it, her eyebrows raised higher the further she read down. when she was done she placed it on the desk "what are you thinking" she was asking their opinions asking them to make their own choice.

though really she was asking Remus, as he was more rational.

"I think we should go" Hannah raised her eye brow "don't look at me like that, listen if we know what both voldemort and dumbledore are doing and telling their followers we can counter each attack better."

Hannah thought for a moment then nodded " OK if you want to, this could be good, go now and make sure they know of the impending 'werewolf attack in diagonally."

"what's the plan for that?"

well with carefull planning and execution we can force them to appear earlier and that way the werewolves can get their children also the children will be told to turn on their capters and only show their forms when I give the signal." Hannah smiled "they won't see anything coming"

this was a good plan and Sirius knew his goddaughter would do it properly. he smiled and gave her a brief hug then turned to Remus "come on we have a meeting to crash" Remus nodded and they left.

 **at Hogwarts staff room.** the staff, James potter, dumbledore, Hestia Jones, duleioius diggle,mad eye moody , Kingsley Shacklebolt and nymphadora tonks was sat around a table waiting for one Severus Snape ,Remus lupin and Sirius Black. they were ten minuets late.

Sirius and Remus met Severus out side the room. the nodded to each other and Sirius whispered in his ear "milady wants them to know of attack"

"very well"

then that walked in and sat down.James stared at his once friends, they were sitting next to Snape and they weren't arguing, they were being polite and friendly. they'd joined the dark side. is that what the building was, the death eaters base. no they were his friends, they couldn't be dark.

"ah Severus, oh and Sirius and Remus to, well better late than never, let's get started then, Severus my dear boy have you got any news."

"yes," he looked at Sirius and Remus who nodded slightly "he is planning an attack on diagonally on the full moon with young newly changed werewolves"

dumbledore looked troubled "well we mist be prepared, hows the search for Hannah" James slumped and shook his head miserably. dumbledore sighed "and Severus did she agree to train jack" Severus shook his head as well but he wasn't miserable.

"keep trying" Severus could feel him picking at his mind wards. luckily the rune on his chest protects him even more. of course this made dumbledore visually angered. his face turned red and his hands and voice shook as he tried to give out orders. before he blew up he dismissed everyone.

James tried to keep up with Sirius and Remus but they were gone when he turned a corner. James swallowed and turned back to go to his wife (assistant charms teacher) and went to her quarters.

dumbledores plan was awful and not everyone was safe from being hurt. and what was worse was that non of them were given the choice not to go.

Hannah was told dumbledores plan but it wouldn't matter as her counter attack would be finished just as dumbledore turned up. leave them to deal with the mess. as long as they got their cubs back they didn't care who died.

 **in moldy-shorts cell**

kyle pushed the younger ones behind him as the blond idiot walked up to cage. he growled and narrowed his eyes on the smirking guy who was stalking upto the cage. kyle focused on his eyes until he was in the blond dudes head. he went to the walls and started beating them with a hammer he found on the floor.

the guy collapsed with blood running from his nose. he would have a massive head ach tomorrow kyle thought with a sadistic smirk. keep the others together and safe!

he looked at this little sister who was whimpering in the back and went over to all the little ones and hugged them all reassuringly and a told them to sleep.

the blond dude wasn't the only person he had done that to, five other men had tried but he wouldn't let them near the cubs. not whilst he was 'babysitting' (normal wolves in the wild trust thee older siblings to look after cubs whilst the rest of the pack go out hunting. raising a litter would also be a joint effort). he stayed awake and listened.

there was one window in the cell that showed they were in the middle of nowhere but it was one more day till wolf out day. (full moon). one more night till they could go home. he could deal with that. protect them for one more night.


	14. Chapter 15

**OK so school was stressful. I had a 2hour 15 minuets English test and I have to redo science course work I don't care about. but I'm guessing so others have it worse so I try not to complain.** Hannah and her band of merry men waited round diagonally her people pretending to mill and browse around shops that weren't even open. Hannah had sent the word of an attack and made sure the people who didn't want to fight were hidden in the shops or had go home. a few illusion spells and it looked like a typical busy day in the ally.

it was getting dark and the moon would be rising in 2 minuets wear normal werewolves turned as soon as the moon rose, wolfbloods could hold it off until the moon was at its highest. this gave them 5 hours plenty of time.

with one minuet to go the ally was filled with the cracks of appiration. men with bone white masks and black sweeping cloaks. in the arms of Greyback and five other rough looking werewolves was belle, kyle, Annie, Mikie, George,and fae. they looked served and bruised but determined. Severus had told them the plan yesterday.

looking around Hannah saw no sign off dumbledores order even though they were told two weeks ago. typical.

Hannah quickly ducked down and placed her black cat mask on. she waited till she could hear the death eaters getting agitated and the werewolves start to change. her, Draco, Neville, Sirius and the other animagi changed and leaped at the still changing werewolves whilst the wolfbloods took on death eaters and the cubs took cover, not phased at all.

Hannah went straight for Greyback who was the fastest to change, she bounded wings flared and teeth bared. she gave one flap for a boost and leaped at him claws out. Greyback recovered quickly from the change and batted her away and she skidded back facing him and run for another go this time she was met with jaws. the wrestled to get a bite in but they couldn't get close enough. until Hannah was distracted by a yelp from Sirius.

Sirius had a bite to the front left paw and was limping a bit but his werewolf had been distracted by a fellow animagus. Hannah let out a scream of pain as Greybacks mouth locked around d her neck. alerted by her cry Draco left his werewolf to Nevile and leaped a Grayback's back and lupin who had just broke a death eaters neck changed into his wolf form a also leaped at Greyback.

the double attack made him drop the winged panther who was beating her wings frantically to be released. as soon as she was free she got to her feet quickly and attacked this lead to Greyback running from the battle and the other werewolves followed him leaving what was left of the death eaters to flee in a round of cracks.

as soon as the death eaters had left dumbledore arrived, the potters and weaslys right behind him. James took one look at the big black dog and light grey wolf and stepped forward. "Sirius?, Remus?"

they both changed back surprising James as the moon was still out and Remus shouldn't be able to change back. Hannah didn't change back, whilst in animal form her wound wasn't fatal but to a human it would be, but Neville, Luna and Draco did turn back as soon as the werewolves retreated so they didn't have to show dumbledore their animagus forms. after all they would bve very useful.

the only people in the ally now were Hannah who was under a table outside fortesques ice cream parlour. she watched as Draco wearing a white cat mask whilst Nevile and Luna wore normal black masks **(just so people get a good idea off the masks they only cover half the face, eyes and forehead)** their masks hadn't been made yet.

Sirius was holding his arm which was broken and bleeding but he stood in the middle of the ally which was littered with 5 dead bodies and 16 injured/disabled one of them had a missing arm and would no mlonger be a threat til he had new one made but by then he would be in azkaban.

"oh so now you show up!, you knew about this for weeks but you still appear after everything is done. what's the matter?" draco ranted "afraid to get you hands dirty, do you know how many people would have been killed today if we hadn't set up a counter attack waiting for them?!"

dumbledore frowned at him, there was supposed too be madness right now, people running and screaming, shops blown up, fires... but there was nothing. dumbledore was supposed to be a hero coming to save those that were left. but instead he was faced with disrespectful masked teenagers and a ment to be werewolf (who was human on a full moon) and black.he couldn't make everyone believe jack was the boy who lived if there were vigilantes going round sorting the death eater out.

"how dare you speak.." molly weasley started up but Draco cut across her with a smirk "how's Ginny?, she's been through a lot since starting Hogwarts hasn't she, I'm mean the safest place on earth so says **_dumbledore_** and she gets kidnapped, almost killed and then almost arrested, all in her first year" Molly seemed to flounder at that and remained silent.

"I'm sorry if I have wronged you but I assure you I was doing my best to"

"no you weren't you let it happen!"

"now you listen here..." James tried with out much force but Draco didn't have much Patience for Hannah's father "oh and Mr Potter, found your daughter yet?" he taunted and James fell silent.

"such a waste of life and talent, and so you young to be mur..."

"we are not murders!" Neville snarled, it was unusual for the mellow tempered boy/man "we stepped up where you failed to. in doing so we saved 1600 innocent people from monsters that can't be rehabilitated or shown the light, they made their choices and were given a second chance when Riddle rose again and they chose the same path. once a death eater always a death eater"

now I know what you are thinking but Severus Snape never wanted to be a death eater and wasn't in his right mind when he got his mark. he was angry and distraught at the time and as a hormonal teen who thought his world was ending he joined the death eaters. the fact that chose to use his second chance wisely he is forgiven,showed by the mark on his neck.

Hannah was starting to get dizzy from blood loss now and made a quiet sound of distress in her throat, she knew Remus would hear.

"look what we did here saves a lot of people, now we have to go before I change" so he walked away with Sirius behind him and James just watched them go,desperately wanting to follow. the 3 of 4 turned on dumbledores order and went to walk a way.

"I want to talk to lady destiny!" dumbledore called

"we'll see" Draco snapped before pulling out a bang bomb with added smoke and threw it. Remus covered by smoke picked up the half conscious panther and the disappeared down the hidden tunnel.


	15. chapter 16

please review

Hannah stood on the balcony watching with a soft smile as the families below in freedom central were reunited. it truly was beautiful and heart warming. she knew if she left if to dumbledore, so many people would have been killed and the cubs definitely would have been.

kyle had been reward as he had successfully protected the cubs as the oldest but Hannah was sad to see the innocence he had before being kidnapped had gone, vanished, diflannu,disparu. he had seen a price of the world that was full of terror and cruelty and he could never unsee it.

Hannah could relate.

she had talked to him and made sure he was okay. he was back with his parents now anyway so he should be fine. Hannah had understood the world was cruel since she was 5 and she knew only to trust herself, although she was very close to Drake, Nev and Luna, she would trust them but she would always trust her own instincts first.

she startled slightly when a pair of arms rapped round her waist and she was pulled to a firm,muscled chest. she could feel Drake's breath on her neck as he breathed in her sent.

"how is my Queen doing." Hannah resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she she shifted her broken wrist in the sling. the doctor had made it sound worse than it was, she could of had it fixed right away but quick magical healing wasn't encouraged as it was proven that the bones came back more fragile each time magic was used to grow them back. she got the injury fighting grey back and the neck wound wasn't to bad once it was cleaned and that was healed right away as it when over her magic mark. in the rhyddid it was illegal to cover that mark not even a scar wasn't an excuse.

"fine, it was only a broken wrist, I'm not going to die" she said patronisingly "some of the parents want their children to forget they were kidnapped." she turned to look at him with big green eyes. "what should I tell them"

Draco smiled softly at her, she always tried to do what was best and normally she was right but he was glad she would go to him for help. he nodded and answered "the children are young maybe its best to let the parents have their way this time." she nodded and thought on it for a few moments and the stepped up and raised her hands for silence, she had it immediately.

"my people today we are gathered to reunite family and cubs now you know who took them and what they were taken for. what I want to know, need to know is how to proceed."she let that sink in. people needed to make a choice and the choice could make so much of a difference. the way Hannah was though made them want to fight and not hide like cowards but they also knew she wouldn't judge them if they didn't want to, instead prefer to remain safe.

she gave safety as an option unlike dumbledore or voldemort and when you compared them; you would see that at !east voldemort was honest about who and why he would kill you and would stab you in your front, not your back. at least with voldemort you knew he was a phycotic maniac.

"they are going to seek us out anyway right" the small voice came from kyle who was standing with his mother and father, they didn't want kyle to forget as they knew he would need this lesson to get him thought he war. he couldn't believe the world was all colours and rainbows, it wouldn't help in a war.

people whispers filled the hall and most people agreed. some didn't want to fight and that was fine. "you still have a choice, I don't want to assume anything Soo decide and we will have a vote."

she gave them til! dinner to decide and when dinner came around the table was full! of grim faces and determined eyes. as one they would win this war, she wouldn't take orders from dumbledore and not from tom either, she would form her own side of this war. the side that actually looked out for everyone.

she smiled evilly as everyone shared a look, the world should be scared. Hannah was passionate and caring. she had her advisors, brothers and sister. she had Soo much to fight for and so the world should watch out.

in her private room Hannah paced anxiously, she still needed to decide if it would be best to ally with dumbledore for the time being or if she should go her own way. she had listed the pros and cons to it and had come up with:

pros

. she would know what to expect from dumbledore

. she would gain respect of dumbledores order

. she would gain knowledge from who had fought in the first war

. she could keep siri and remmy safer

. she would have resources

cons

. she couldn't trust dumbledore

. she would have to work with the potters

. she ran the risk of exposing her people

. she may have to give up her identity.

as you can see she had more pros than cons and it frustrated her, she really didn't want to team up with Dumbledore. however it was logically the best option for them of course it wasn't just her decision, she would talk to her brother, sister and Draco.

"so it seems like you already made your decision" Luna said knowingly. Hannah nodded. she was reluctant and felt uneasy. sometimes the best choice isn't the easiest, Hannah had learnt that long ago.

"I know I just wanted to run it by you, we are a team"

Draco and Nevile smiled "its probably best but be sure to set ground rules." Hannah nodded ado. tilted her head to the side, her expression amused and curious with a hint of mischief.

"OK how about during training jack what I say goes, I say jump he asks how high!" Nevile and Draco nodded thoughtfully and Nevile snapped his finger. "we don't have to do stupid things like go to classes and we reserve the right to leave anytime we want"

"yes!"

"OK we also don't have to do anything dumbledore says, well have to make sure the people don't do anything unless it came directly from us"

"sounds good"

"we need to make sure dumbledore knows we don't take orders from him, oh an I refuse to be sorted or wear uniform!" this came from Draco not surprising after all Draco is the most bothered by looks. its why Hannah's black cat mask now wears a golden circlet in fact all there animal masks do.

"well ground rules sorted, when should we contact dumbledore?"

"sev says he has a meeting, tomorrow we can send a message with him to expect us at the meeting" then Draco left the room to write a letter.

 **at the meeting**

in the great hall at the teachers table,sat the order of the Phoenix. at the headincludesincludesoneoneincludesoneone like chair was dumbledore. at the table were the older weasleys (bill is included), the potters, Remus, Sirius, Severus, the other teachers, digle, Heastia, and others I can't be bothered to list.

they were waiting, they had been waiting for an hour now, Severus had given them news of the mysterious lady destiny. she and her fellow rulers were coming to this meeting to talk about something. dumbledore was happy, finally things were going his way. he was glad to have such a powerful resource under his control. now only if the would hurry up so he could show her whos in control!

unknown to them Hannah and her family had decided to fly to Hogwarts in animagus form. the two wild cats in the lead racing each other, doing fancy maneuvers like loop-the-loops and figure 8s whilst the two winged equines flew at a more calm pace behind them, sometimes taking time to dip,dive and roll. it was freeing and fun. when they were getting closer to Hogwarts the all speed up and when into a v formation,doing one final loop and going into a dive they landed at the gates of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.

they stayed in animagus form until they got to the door. they changed and they stood there in dark blue cloaks for the boys and dark royal purple for the girls, their cat masks with a gold crown for Hannah and draco. Hannah's crown had swirls and flames to represent fire and air, elements she was best at. Draco's had circles and waves to represent earth and water. Nevile and Luna's crowns were silver with Luna had flowers and suns whilst Nevile had vines and moons.

they looked quite the sight, cat masks, flowing cloaks of royal colour,crowns over the ears of the masks, and no wand in sight. power seemed to radiate off them. thankfully (in dumbledores opinion) it was past cerfew.

"ahh our guests arrive at last!" dumbledore exclaimed

"I wasn't aware we had to be here for the whole meeting?, in fact I was under the impression we needed to be here at all!" Hannah said coolly she made it clear she didn't like dumbledore and wouldn't take his shit. nothing he did would make her cower like a told off school girl! dumbledore didn't like this, he had hoped she would fall into her place as a lesser witch than him and a woman. women were meant to bow to men. **(AN I don't agree with this, infact if anyone told me this I would punch them, show them what a girl is!)** ,but this girl radiated power, more power than should be given her age and gender. she also had two boys rapped around her fingers,he would have to be careful, give a few commands to her generals and tell they they came from her. he would have complete control.

Hannah could tell dumbledore wasn't happy with her attitude and was planning on how to use her, she could see himjack,king over a chess board in her head as he moved his pieces. inwardly she smirked and sent a metal message to her famlaugh.

"please have a seat. now the meeting can start, have we had any luck location miss potter?" the 4 sat and when dumbledore asked that they smirked to each other. every one just shook their heads or looked down.

"OK and what of jack?, is he training as he should?" lily sighed

"he's lazy and doesn't understand why he has to keep up the boy who lived stuff when he isn't " lily just about sobbed making Hannah scoff at her. that was pathetic. but on the bright side that was the first bad thing ever said about jack by the doting parent. "I've told him that he is the boy who lived and he demands a special trainer"

dumbledore nods and looks to the new 4 at the table, placing his heads clasped together on the hard wood and leaned forward. his eyes twinkling which annoyed Hannah who huffed. "and that brings us to you, I assume Severus told you want we want you to do?"

"well you know what they say about assuming, makes a fool out of you... and me" Draco replies with a sneer. dumbledore glares at him whilst Hannah leans forward, drawing their attention.

"as it happens I do know what you want from me, question is why should I do it, I already know that potter isn't the hero so why train him just for him to be killed, and by the sounds of it he wouldn't be a very good student" the people around the table jumped to jacks defence though Hannah noticed William weasley wasn't in tract she saw him roll his eyes. interesting.

"doesn't matter why, we just want you to help in the war and you can do that by training jack" what a load of crap.

Hannah sneered and motioned to her crew and they pretended to talk and whisper in a huddle when they came back out Hannah announced their agreement and her terms

"first off we don't work for you, we work with you and just warning you now, that can change very quickly. second you don't tell us what to do, we are emancipated minors and we reserve the right to come and go as we please, you can suggest things but there is no guarantee it will be done, and third I am in control of my people not you, they already know not to take orders from any one of your people, orders are given by one of us" she pointed to Draco, Nevile and Luna. dumbledore cursed in his head as he searched for a loop hole but he knew nothing of this girl and every time he tried to get into any of their heads he was either pushed out or blocked by very loud music. the mental wards were very advanced for children and it frustrated him.

he would have to find out who they were. so forming a plan and patting himself on the back. he agreed to the terms with a grandfatherly 'well of course my dear' and then says "please take your masks off p, I needed to know who I'm working with after all"

"nice try, we will not be showing our identitys until you have proven we can trust you"

"how can we trust you if we don't know you"

"trust works both ways but we will not trust first! after all fool me once shame on me fool me twice..."

"surely you can trust us?" this came from McGonagall "what has happened that you hide from the ones that care for you!"

Nevile couldn't help but laugh. this woman didn't do a thing to stop the bullying

"doesn't matter, what does is that we don't trust you and you need us, we don't need you" Hannah couldn't help but be smug about that. it was ironic.

"you will have a room made up for you, until you can be sorted into you houses of course" thats it he'll split them up, all he needs to do was talk to the hat and put them in different houses.

"oh sorry we refuse to be sorted, in fact we refuse to stay in the castle. we are not students here and we will not be treated as one!"

"but you are only children surely you needed to be taken care of!" this of course came from molly weasley. Hannah and Draco gave her an unimpressed looked whilst dumbledore tried to argue that they should at least stay in the castle

they came to a compromise, they would stay in the castle as long as they weren't treated like students and they could give people detentions and house points (as well as taking away points).

" believe that is the end of the meeting" everyone filled out after the mysterious quad had left out, they seemed to just vanish. (they didn't they just walked really fast and left when no one was looking).they turned into their animal forms and bounded towards the gates and off the Hogwarts bounds when they were out they took to the sky.

McGonagall turned to dumbledore when everyone left "are you sure you want them here albus, they could be dangerous?" he just nodded

"better I keep an eye on them than them joining voldemort" she flinched but nodded and walked away after all we had to teach tomorrow and it was already 2am so she went straight to be bed unaware that her boss and friend sat awake in his office staring at his giant chess board, thinking about his next move .


	16. fluffy moment

**ok so i have my writing source back which means an update.** one week left of exams.yay

hannah was in her office plotting what to do to her brother when an owl flew through the window. she undid the letter and it flew away, probably to the pets city in the rhyddid even pets were treated like royalty. (bit like hotel for dogs i liked that film) it had the Hogwarts crest on it, if that didn't kill the light airy mood. the letter was baisically a school letter. it made her wounder if she had not made herself clear in the meeting. she and the other underground rebels would not be attending school, why would they need to when they had already passed the N.E.W.Ts at an higher standard then most europian schools and produced a higher number of wandless wizards that in this day would be essential to people surviving this war.

she wasnt stupid and she read the papers, the stupid ministry refusing to cooperate and do employment checks ment thay their were death worms in the wood work. luicious Malfoy was min the minister pocket and its no wonder that more people in this last month have been killed then there was in the last war all together!

the Aurors were badly trained and unfit. the minister whilst he had acknowledged the dark lords return he didnt see it as a big threat. well he might start to now after the last few front pages. he was being slandered and named the worst minister of magic by far and election day was coming up. due to the minister being ignorant and a push over for cash (and Malfoy whispering in his ear) the ministry simply wouldn't stand if it was attacked. and they didnt want the people to defend themselves but could not afford to defend for them.

this lead to a lot of deaths, wrongfull arrests as vigilantes decided to do something for themselfs. and to make things worse the whole british wizarding world was resting thier fate on an arogent, spoilt,lazy, 16 year old boy who has never done anything unless it beifited him.

of course dumbledork didnt do anything to correct them, in fact he incouraged it. she knew he was just keep hope up but, it wasnt giving people hope, it was giving them a reason to sit in their homes and not trying to do anything for themselves.

in the rhyddid hanna's people were working and training harder then ever. it was also acommadating a lot more people and was in the process of expanding. people who had long moved out, moved back in and another were wolf pack had been introduced to freedom and a world with out pedjuices and without death eater tricking them into obaying moldeshorts.

about 20 more muggle borns had arrived as well meaning 5 more dorms would be added. money was fine because the werewolves quickly found jobs in the muggle world. the 'missing' had been advised to tell their parents where they were and extend and invertation to them. the wizarding world was up in all sorts about the 'missing' children they didnt think to check with the parents. the children were assumed dead.

and dumbledore was desperate for jack to show just a little bit of power, passion, effort. well if he didnt want to be in a hospital bed by the end of her training he had better pull his finger out. training a child in the rhyddid wasnt noramlly harsh of harmfull, in fact most of the time it was turned into a game, specially for the younger students. but hannah knew this would be harder meaning she had to properly drive the message home

They would be at Hogwarts in 2 weeks and in between training golden boy they were getting word of verious places voldy was planning on attacking, so they were also planning counter attacks as well as their own strikes in places voldemort already had, like nocturn ally, Malfoy manner and the lestrange places. hannah also had a meeting with gringotts about her scar. aparently her dreams were not normal and she wanted it to stop.

she had enquired at the bank to have a curse breaker check it out but the goblins decieded to do one better and have a Maal'daar which is goblin for healer, the goblins didnt normally do this but the ryhiddid was the banks main customer now days and invests millions each day! so they had a good working relationship.

so yeah alot to do.

hannah sighed, she was exhauseted but she couldnt seem to relax. so she got up leaving the letter where it was and stormed out of her office. it was well passed midnight and normally she was tucked up in bed but the nightmares she got from wjat she suspected was a connection to boldemort were enough to make the toughest men curl up and cry.

she had never thought about it before but the rhyddid was creepy at night with no one about. it was too quiet and every gust of wind was a spell flying towards her, every creek was someone behind her. a mouse squeek made her jump out of her skin. she could hear her heart beating and she was sure it would wake the whole organisation. she sighed and went up ro the roof.

the moon was out, only a half moon but it was beautiful. highlighting everything in sliver with a slight breeze. it was hard to believe that thjis was the harsh world she libed in when it could be so peacefull. she couldnt understand how a world wit such beauty could be bad.

hannah would vemenatly deny this but she almost fell of the roof when a voice whispered in her ear "hey, i thought you'd be in bed by now" she turned and saw draco who had a smirk on his face, probably from scaring her, she puffed and hit him on his shoulder.

"dont so that!" she hissed "and what about you"

"no no i asked first" he gave her a look of concern

and she let a breath out. "i got a letter from dumbledore and couldnt decide weather to send a howler, go over and tell him to his face again or just ignor the senile old fool" he laughed, his blond hair shined under the moons gaze.

"and which did you chose"

"honestly haven't decided" looking sheepishly at the ground and playing with a strand of her hair. she could feel him staring at her.then she felt his hand coms up and tuck the strand of hair behind her ear and forced her to look at him

"and your sure thats it?"

"i just dont feel lke enduring nightmares tonight, but what about you"

"dunno guess im just wondering were i would be now if it wasnt for you"

"well dont. you cant change it and you dont regret it do you?" he shook his head fast that it looked like his neck would snap. she grabbed his head to stop his shaking. they ended up looking into each others eyes and started unconciously leaning in. hannahs eyes closed and her heat was beating loudly, draco was in a similar state. their lips toiuched for a second before theh pulled apart, their eyes were as wide as their smiles and then they started laughing. they kissed a few more timse.

eventually they fell asleep in each others arms on the roof


	17. the hanging tree

dumbledore was worried. very worried. sure the rebels, as people had started calling them, had agreed to come and stay at the Castle and train jack but he hadn't seen or heard from them in a month.

and what a month it had been. things hadn't been going well for dumbledore. every attack he heard about was over before he arrived with death eaters either dead or tied up with their marks showing.

people no longer looked to him for all the answers, the order were getting pissed off with everything: the in action, the vigilantes, jack, the killings, dumbledore...

and dumbledore was getting fed up with these attacks on the death eater homes. about 5 pureblood/suspected death eater homes had been burned to the ground. this wasn't how ypu win a war and if it carried on their wouldn't be anything left to safe!

the search for hannah hasn't been going anywhere either. dumbledore just didnt know what to do.

his mental rant was interrupted by a swift knock on the door. minerva mcgonagal was stood there.

"come in" he said

the door opened and minni stepped in (call her that at your own expense)

"ahh minerva, what can u do for you"

"your 'trainers' are here. they say they want their student outside in the next 10 minuets or the deal.is off"

dumbledores eyes widened "where are they?" he asked hurriedly.

mcgonagal just pointed iut the window and he saw rain coming down in buckets and he could just make out two forms down by the black lake.

"send for jack and i will meet him in the entrance hall"

mcgonagal scoffed "albus you cant be serious, no one should be out in this weather never mind training in it!"

but dumbledore had already scrambled out of his office. she sighed and went to find potter jr.

potter jr was less than pleased but did as was told. (with a few threats of detention with filch)

dumbledore and pottermade their way to the black lake and called out to the robed figurs.

"may i suggest we take this session inside?" dumbledore asked.

both figures shook their heads "better to test his endurance, all students are go threw this" one said. a silver circlet the only indecation of which one it might be as both wore black robes.

"i havent heard from you in a while i was beginning to think you changed your minds"

"don't temped us" gold circlet said. "we will be staying today." this suprised dumbledore as dispite the offered rooms they had never accepted. they had made it clear that they were not studentd and wouldn't be treated as such.

"destiny and chance will be joining us later, now leave we have a training session to get through" so dumbledore was forced to go back to the castle and ignored jacks pleading steer.

draco and luna watched as the meddling headmaster left then turned to potter.

"okay this is only a crash course, you wont be getting the full rhyddid training, we are very short of time." draco started

" this 'crash course' will specialise in specific areas such as agility, balance." luna continued

"speed and power" draco said

"and last but certainly not least control" luna finished

jack was a little dizzy now, it was like talking to the twins.

"now first we will start with balance."

jack scoffed how could balance help defeat you know who?

"how are you to fight some one if u always end up on the floor" luna asked

"look at your stance, one strong stunner from your own wand almost sends you over your own feet!" draco snarled, they were trying to help and the boy just sneers at the lessons.

draco leaned forwards and gave potter a light shuve making him topple into the muddy bank.

"get up!" he barked and potter just glared at them. he did as he was told from then on.

once they got past the attitude they ended up going for 3 hours and finished two lessons. and potter was bruised, dirty and fuming at his treatment. he was rubbish and the rebels had their work cut out for them.

instead of following the sulking boy up to the castle like dumbledore expected (he had been watching the whole time from his window) they turned towards the gate and left for hogsmead.

hannah and nevile were waiting for them in the three broom sticks, there was an attack tonight and the four wanted to stop it. theu had informed rosemerta and she had allowed them to put a charmed notice on the door that to death eaters was just a product poster but to normal people stated that death eater attack would be at 5 tonight and to go home early.

the four sat and drank their drinks with their hoods up. the other people in the pub where rhyddid vamps and weres along with some other wizards and different magical creatures.

they had stopped telling dumbledore of attacks due to his inaction.

the clock struck 5 and everyone strained their ears for the popping and cracking that signalled lots of people avapperating in. anout 5 past and it went off.

motioning everyone under the tables or into hiding places in the pub, for a suprise attack. this had been planned before.

the door bust open rather quickly as there were no one about outside thanks to the fore- warning.

animagi and wolfbloods turned animal whilst, magical creatures and wizards prepared to attack.

the death eaters where confused. where was every one? why did this always happen?

then alow whistle was heard. then humming. it was coming from all coners of the room but was so erie it didn't feel like it was real.

"are you are you coming to the tree" was sung delicately like a whisper in the wind.

then it was ecoed throughout the room before the next line was heard "where they strung up a man they say murdered three"

slowly people started coming out of hiding and whilst still singing shot spells at the death eaters who were so enchanted with the music theu hadn't noticed people starting to appear.

"strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be..."

"no stranger would it seem."

"if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

" _are you, are you_

 _coming to the tree_

 _where the dead man called out for his love to flee._

 _strange things have happened here_

 _no stranger would it be_

 _if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

death eaters had been realising that people where fighting back but they couldn't do anything.

 _"are you, are you_

 _coming to the tree_

 _where i told you to run, so we'd both be free_

 _strange things did happen here_

 _no stranger would it be_

 _if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

greyback struggled to control his pack and fight against 3 other werewolves. animagi and wolves jumping, snarling biting...

" _are you, are you_

 _coming to the tree_

 _wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me_

 _strange things did happen here_

 _no sstranger would it be_

 _if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"_

this was the scene that voldemort appeared to. his death eaters being slaughtered. (both figuratively and litturally) he frowned he was supposed to scare people into submission how was he supposed to do that if people fought back?!!!

 **okay guys sorry its been so long since i updated, ive been busy and stuff. got a new job now. also this chapter has been changed cause i felt like it.**

 **this isnt the end...**


	18. conftontatìon

as he looked around all voldemort could hear where the screams of his own morons and the sound of multiple explosions, all that came with their own light shows.

he was confused.

what was going on? shouldn't he be winning?

so why was he down billions of galleons, more than half his death eaters and people not quivering in fear at the very thought of him?

the answer came crashing into him at a high speed making him tumble into a wall.

he snarled and looked at the thing that dared knock the great dark lord over. his red eyes ( **pretty sure their red in the book)** landed on a figure on their feet, muggle clothing, a mask on her face and no wand.

"filthy mudblood girl, you dare knock me over!?!?"

the girl didn't say anything, only smirked and made a come hither motion with her raised hand.

voldemort took his wand out and shouted the kill curse, he would have loved to play but he had to find out why his goons were being killed off.

to his suprise the girl marley flicked her hand at a chunk of wall that exploded when the curse hit it.

she was still smirking.

something about that annoyed him, the girl could do wandless, non verble magic? who was this?

he shot another curse at her, she side steped it, it hit a death eater. getting angry now...

growling he sent another spell at her, a cutting curse this time. this time she made a slashing movement with her hand and his spell seemed to be redirected hitting bella in the back.

he made the mistake of watching the spell and not the girl. as out of the corner of his eye he saw her stance change. then he was met with a barrage of differnt spells in blues, reds, greens and purple. he pulled a quick sheild up but he was being pushed back.

he then had to dogde the last few as his sheild collapsed.

the duel went in for five minuets before a yell caught the girls attention, she lost her concentration and he took his oppertunitie he shot a cutting spell at her.

she cried out drawing peoples attention and voldemort saw her hand was bleeding very heavily.

he turned towards the one that drew the girls attention and smirked at dumbledore "thank you old man for the golden opportunity!"

dumbledore frowned "it wad foolish of you to come here tom"

by now the rest of the four had assembled at the girls side. the fighting having stopped as the death eaters not captured or dead apperated away.

voldemort sent a blasting hex at the gang. it wasnt time for a full out battle with good old dumbles.

he had people to punish, places to check, research to do...

dumbledore turned to the group. " you foolish child!"

"whats wrong old man, didn't get the glory for fighting"

"you could have been killed, only hannah potter can kill him and to try yourself..."

"if thats what your telling people then no wonder they are dying off quicker than you can say dead" lady destiny replied scathingly holding her arm close to her chest.

"im blaming this one on you" lord fate hisedd pointing at dumbledore "if you hadnt interupted she wouldnt have been hit"

"it was her ownm fault for getting involved" he sneered .

"so i should have just let the death eaters kill everybody in the village before they went up to the school?"

"you shouldn't have been here, you shouldn't have fought, you should have left it to the order!"

"a sure way to get more people killed" chance snapped before turning to the other four " come on, she needs to get that looked at"

"go to the hospital wing" dumbledore ordered only to receive glares

fate pick up destiny dispite her protestes and with a burst of light they were gone.

pagebreakpagebrakepagebrakeicantspell

dumbledore was one again fuming, another 20 purebloods were seen behind bars and 6 more were dead.

these rebels were ruining all his plans. the worst is that people actually believed they where doing the right thing!

three reasons why they were not doing the right thing.

1) dumbledore was in charge and the wisest around

2) violence towards voldemort and his death eaters makes it worse

3) these people wont have the chance to be reformed and looked to dumbledore for answers and a hero!

thats all he wanted, people to acknowledge him as their hero again, not some drooling baby, not some coward girl.

but untill this girl was dead, killed by voldemort (no point getting his hands dirty) the people would forever flock towards her.

be still couldnt believe their so called saviour was a girl, girls were weak and only good for breeding and looking after the home. even the muggleborn girls admitted it after being in the wizard world for a while.

no matter people will see what a mistake they make when he finds the potter girl and hands her to voldemort to kill or use as he sees fit.

now to search for her again.


End file.
